Miracle
by Kagasha
Summary: Because you know a friend for so long, it would only seem natural that when you became a couple, it would be sweet paradise. But after an unexpected event, things turn upside down for the two best friends turned lovers. Mpreg.
1. Confessions of the Library

**_Miracle_**

**_Confessions of the Library_**

_I never knew it could be this sweet...this love I feel for him. This ridiculous unrequited love, or just unrequited as far as I know. I don't know how he feels, but we are best friends. At least that's a good thing. He knows nothing of how I long for his fingers to lace themselves with mine or how I wish those rosy lips would place themselves on mine. It's...crazy. This is my best friend, my sexy best friend. The best friend with the deep sea green eyes and the silver hair that hangs over his slightly pale skin. Everything about him seems to mesmerize me. I don't know why. These feelings only came about seven months ago, yet...they're so strong. Sigh, I have to tell him. I can't keep my best friend in the dark anymore._

"Mm...er..."

"Come on..."

"No, you come on."

"God, I hate sleeping with you."

"Then sleep on the floor."

"No, I'm the oldest so therefore it's my bed first."

"Who said that?"

"I did. Now move over and give me some covers."

"No."

"Okay then."

A kick was thrusted uponmy back and I tumbled to the floor with a thud. I sat up almost as quickly as I fell and glared at my blonde twin. "Hey, that's not fair Roxas!"

"Well you know what," he started as he leaned his upper body over the bed to look at me, "it's not fair that we have to sleep in the same bed." He smirked and went to go lay back on the bed, bundled in the tan cotton covers. I stood up off the floor, picked up a pillow, and smacked Roxas on the head with it.

"You really do suck Roxas," I said chuckling. Roxas laughed as he unraveled himself from the covers. He offered me some as we both became comfortable in the full-size bed again.

I woke up first and rubbed my eyes with a slight pout. The alarm clock rattled on the small wooden desk beside the bed, awaiting for someone to cease its actions. Withmy eyes barely opened, Ilooked at the digital alarm clock's big red numbers. It read 7:15. I grumbled at the early morning and finally turned off the annoying beeping. I swung my legs around and over the bed. My eyes squinted as the sun beamed into my cerulean eyes. I sighed. My body was so weak and I really didn't want to go to school that day. I laid back down on the bed and wrapped myself into a cotton cocoon. My mind began to wander off to who knows what. It began with school. I really wasn't in the mood to go. I hate the first few weeks of school. I always managed to get myself lost, no matter how long I've been at the school. I wonder if Riku and Kairi will be there. Hmm, Riku... I really did miss him over the summer. He had to go to visit his grandmother because she was dying of natural causes, thank God. Wait a minute, I still have to tell him about...yea.

I got out of the bed as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom. My clothes seemed to have been ripped off my tan skin and in no time, soap was on my body and water was pounding my back.

It didn't take long for me to come out of the chocolate brown and beige bathroom with a navy blue towel wrapped around my waist, a white one in my damp hair. Wet footprints left a path to my room and I shut the door behind me. Roxas was already awake and was picking out his school uniform. "Mornin' Sora."

"Hey Roxas." I ruffled the white towel in my hair, trying to get the unruly locks to dry. "Uh...Roxas..." I bit my lip. I really didn't know how to even start this off. I was nervous, let alone afraid of what Roxas would think. Roxas turned around and looked at me with anticipation. "I...kind of have this thing for Riku."

"Thing meaning?" His blonde right eyebrow raised slightly.

"Thing as in I like him...more than just friends."

"I figured," Roxas said as he turned back to the dresser.

I took the towel out of my hair and held to my chest lightly. "H-How?"

"Well, it's just some of the things you do when you're around him. I mean, I can see a certain thing happen with your eyes and your face and ears get really red. And besides, I'm your twin. I kind of know things about you that I sometimes don't want to know," he said with a smile on his face.

"...oh...is it that obvious?"

"Only to stupid people."

My body stiffened. I didn't know my feelings for Riku were so pronounced. How many people caught on as well? "Really?"

Roxas let out a hearty laugh. "No Sora. Ha ha, you're so fun to mess with."

I playfully tossed the towel at the Roxas's face and went to get ready for school.

_x...x_

The loud school bell rung, signaling that the ones not in class were marked late, me being one of them. I ran through the large halls in the brightly lit school, trying to be no later than I had to be. My light blue plaid tie flapped ferociously and soon flipped into my face. Stupid tie. My pace slowed down as I tried to get the tie away from my face. "Geez, I really do hate this thing." When the tie decided to no longer be stubborn, I flattened it down on my chest and continued my "journey" to my class. My head turned to the left and to the right. My eyes scanned over every room number, yet I had no luck finiding the one I needed.

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned up against a near by wall and I dug through my pocket. I pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and scanned over my new school schedule. "Ok, I'm in room 394 this period." I looked at the class numbers again on the wall ahead of me. "And I'm in the 374 area. Ugh!" I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and ran full speed to my class. Now you see why I hate this time of the school year. I finally made it to my class, completely out of breath.

My tanned hand reached out for the cold door knob and walked into the room. All eyes were on me and I felt my face get red with embarrassment as the teacher placed down her worn down piece of white chalk. "Mr. Hokkaido, you are a senior, no?" Her thick French accent almost confused me to no end, but I got through the accent and semi-translated what she said.

"Yes..."

"So you should know where things are by now." She scanned over my body. I noticed my clothes were a little astray from the constant running. "Fix your clothing, sign the late book, and take a seat."

With a solemn sigh, I put down my brown bookbag to retuck my shirt, straighten my annoying tie, and brush off any imaginary dust that might have gotten on me. I turned to my right and signed the late book grudgingly before gathering my belongings to take my seat.

"Eh Sora, I saved you a seat," Kairi said warmly.

I smiled and sat down in between my two best friends, Kairi on my left, Riku on my right.

"What took you so long, Sora? I thought you were dead," Riku said with a smirk on his face. That smirk almost made me melt.

"I was lost."

Riku simply shook his head chuckling and turned his attention back to the work on his desk.

"Here you go Sora," Kairi said as she passed me a work sheet. "Just fill out all the stuff you know from last year so she kind of knows where to begin with the lesson."

I nodded and after shuffling through my bookbag, I pulled out a black pen and wrote my name neatly in the top right corner. As I looked over the French, the letters seemed to mix and confuse me. All of the accent marks jumped around the page. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, trying to get myelf together. I know I wasn't going crazy. I opened up my ocean-hued spheres and the letters were still jumbled.

Now, the letters decided to calm themselves down, but they only wrote out one name.

Riku

It repeated it some many times, I couldn't find any escape from the dreaded letters.

Riku

Riku

Riku

Riku

I gulped so I hard I thought I swallowed my tongue. What was going on with me? I turned my gaze away from the demon paper and to the silver-haired 19 year old. Maybe the paper was trying to tell me something. Who knows? I nudged his shoulder and Riku looked up from his paper. "Hmm?"

"Uh...what are you doing for lunch?"

"Oh, I'm going to the library. I have to look up some things."

"...oh..." I looked back at my paper with a rosy blush beginning to take residence on my cheeks. I couldn't help but think of the endless possibilities that could happen in that library when I revealed my feelings to him. I felt my ears get hot and I knew they were getting red as well. I guess that's what Roxas meant. "I'll probably...see you up there."

"Mmhmm."

The words on the page transformed back into their original language, no longer spelling out Riku's name. Thank the heavens.

_x...x_

Fifth period came along, the bell ringing. I gathered my things into my bookbag and slowly walked out of the door. I inhaled shakily. Fifth period meant lunch and that meant there was no more time for me to think it through. I made a left and walked down the seemingly endless hallway until I reached the west wing library. As I walked into the library, I decided not to sign in. There was simply no point. It's not like they actually checked the sign book anyway.

I readjusted the bookbag on my shoulders and walked down the well-lit room. My somewhat dingy black shoes scuffed onto the deep red carpet, sending a hiss of scratching noises throughtout the quiet library. A few faces turned to look at me. It made me a little nervous knowing that I was causing a slight disturbance. I looked to my left at the computer section. A few people were typing last minute papers, others just playing a game. Not one of the people over there were my silver-haired friend. I sighed slightly and continued to walk down the long, slender library.

I continued to scuff my way through the library until I got to the rows of book shelves. I peeped in between every shelf until I stopped in between the third and the fourth shelf. He stood there with a thick black book in his hands, all the while looking very scholastic. He flipped a page ever so gracefully. It made me gulp. Him reading a simple book made me blush. Simple things he did were just sexy to be frank. I fixed the bookbag on my shoulders and I exhaled heavily. I guess it was time to spill all my beans as I lose my marbles.

My legs seemed to be moving as slow as they could move as I made my way over to him. I guess he heard my feet dragging against the dingy carpet because he turned his head. When he noticed it was me, he gave me a small smile. "Hey Sora. I didn't think you were going to really come. Come here, I want to show you something," he said as he made a come here gesture with his right hand.

A smile crept its way onto my face and I seemed to gain more power to move my legs. I made it over to him with a few steps and stood beside him. He pointed to a section that read Hokkaido. I assume he was reading an encyclopedia or something. "See, I was looking up something and ended up finding your last name. It's a place in Japan." I looked beside the description and seen this really beautiful picture of part of Hokkaido. There were flowers of every hue and were lined up in such a way it reminded me of a rainbow.

"It's really pretty."

"Yeah..."

I turned my gaze away from the rainbow flowers to look at Riku. I had to bend my neck a little due to the height difference. His skin...geez. His skin was so alluring. It was somewhat pale, but it wasn't that ghostly pale. It was a creamy pale. Mmm...creamy... Ah, I need to stop while I'm ahead. I'm not here to think about his creamy skin and his lollipop green eyes and his cotton candy pink lips and his... Stop it Sora. There you go again!

Riku seemed to notice me staring at him because he looked at me with a slight smirk on his face. "Sora...?"

"Uh...hm?"

Riku let out a hushed laughed. "I swear I think there's nothing in this thing," he said as he tapped at my head.

I quickly folded my arms with a pout. "There is so something in there. I use it all the time."

He smiled again. "You look like a little kid when you pout like that." I couldn't help but pout again. It was just instinctual. He looked back at the book and flipped through the pages again, searching for I don't know what. I kept my gaze on him though. I just couldn't contain myself. My eyes began to flutter and I gulped. I went from his side and stood in front of him. I wanted to see the look on his face when I told him about my feelings for him.

"Riku..."

"Hmm?" He lifted his head out of the book with his eyes brows raised, waiting for me to continue.

"Uh..." I leaned on the book shelf behind me and twirled my fingers around. Even though I wanted to see the look on his face, I lowered my eyes. "I...I..." I had a serious lump in my throat. It was starting to get on my nerves. I lifted my eyes again and he just continued to look at me. I guess his calm face calmed me down. "I...think. No, I _know_...that I like you. It's more than just the simple friendship we've had for years, but its grown. It grown into something so much more. I can't say I'm in love with you...that's not it. I love you for who you are, but... Well simply, I like you... I guess more than I think I should."

I searched his eyes for something_, something_, but I couldn't find anything. I think I screwed up really bad.

He looked at me with that same calm look on his face. "When did this start?"

"I'd say...about seven months ago? Yeah, seven months ago."

Seven months ago was really weird. It was a frosty January evening and I ended up staying at Riku's house for the whole day because we were completely snowed in. His parents made us both hot chocolate. He added a little milk to his. I added milk, cinnamon, and marshmallows. He told me to come up to his room since his room was always warmer than the rest of the house. I took the red fleece blanket from off my shoulders and brung it along with me upstairs. When we made it up to his room, he shut the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and sipped my hot chocolate; I sighed at how it warmed my body. Riku sat down beside me and my head quickly fell to his shoulder. "Sleepy?"

I shook my head, not really wanting to speak. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me a little closer. I heard him take a long chug of his hot chocolate. "Ahh...you know my birthday's coming up right?"

"Of course! I can't forget it."

"Well, I was thinking about going somewhere. I don't know where yet, but I know I want you to come."

"...oh..."

He let me go and rested his upper half down on the bed. I looked back and noticed he had his eyes closed. Wow, did he look peaceful. It made my stomach flutter a little bit. I thought it was the hot chocolate, so I got up to set it down on the desk across from his bed. I decided to lay down on his bed and I situated myself so that I was lying on my side, a little too close to him. I held out my index finger and hovered it over his face as I traced out his features. Don't ask why. I just felt like it. But that wasn't the weird part.

The weird part was when I closed my eyes and slowly and softly kissed his lips. He jolted up and in the process spilled the remainder of his hot chocolate all over his body. "GOD _DAMN IT_!" He quickly got out of the hot clothing faster than I ever thought possible. With nothing but his boxers and his shirt on, he started screaming. "What the hell was _that_ Sora?"

"I...uh...my head fell. I was nodding off. I'm sorry..."

He groaned as he looked through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black flannel pajama pants and slid them on. He seemed to slam the coffee mug on the desk next to mine and sat down in the computer chair, starting up the computer. I felt so bad, let alone stupid. Why did I even kiss him?

"Riku..."

"Dont." He sighed heavily and started clicking away at the mouse.

That was the beginning of these new feelings. And it took me seven months to finally get it out.

Riku closed his eyes and when he opened them, he smiled warmly. "Why did it take you seven months to tell me?"

"Well...I was still confused about them. I didn't know what was going on. And I couldn't really talk to you about it because you were like...really pissed."

"Huh?" He tilted his head.

"It was that day I first kissed you. The day were snowed in."

"Ohh, I remember now," he said as he chuckled. "Yeah, I was pretty pissed that day."

We were kind of silent for a while. That couldn't be the end of the conversation. It just _couldn't_. I didn't even get a response from him yet. "So...how do you feel?"

With his free hand, he tapped my nose with his index finger. "You're adorable, you know that?"

I pouted. "Come on, man. Stop teasing."

"And I love that pout. That's the cutest thing ever." A blush quickly came across my cheeks and it only got redder as I felt his lips grace mine. Wow... I wasn't expecting that, but I know I wanted it. "And yeah, I like you too. And who knows, maybe we'll grow to love each other. Ok boyfriend?" I felt my cheeks get warmer. Boyfriend... I guess I'll have to get used to that title. I simply nodded. He smiled and placed the book back on the shelf behind me. "Come on, let's go to lunch. You just got me completely distracted from my work."

I couldn't help, but smile as we walked side by side out of the library.

_x...x_

Roxas just kept laughing and smirking at me as I told him what happened on the way home. He only laughed harder when I told him how hard I was blushing. I told him that I felt my face was literally on fire. He stopped walking entirely and dropped his bookbag as he kept on laughing. "Wow Sora, I never thought you were the girly type."

"Shut up. It's not that funny. I was nervous..."

"Yea, uh huh. Whatever you say Sora. Woo." He picked up his bookbag after getting all of his laughs out and continued walking. "But seriously, so you two are a couple now I guess?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess we've known each other for so long there's no point for the 'getting to know you' phase."

"Hmm, that makes sense." We walked in silence for a while. It was calming. The birds flew overhead and the calm wind gently blew past, making my hair and jacket flap in the wind. It felt good. I sighed softly and turned my attention to my left. Roxas was whistling some song I don't know. I wonder if he's going over to Namine's today.

"Um...Roxas?"

"Mmhmm?" He continued to whistle.

"Are you going to Namine's today?"

"Naw, I'm going to head over to Axel's today. I know he misses me."

I couldn't help the smile slowly coming across my face. I knew for sure Axel was missing Roxas. He always missed Roxas. Axel had this _thing_ for Roxas. It was basically the same thing I have for Riku. Axel told Roxas about how he felt countless times, but Roxas didn't feel the same. I sometimes feel sorry for Axel. He loves Roxas like nothing on this planet, but Roxas found love in Namine. Makes me wonder if Riku told me he didn't feel the same way I did...

"See ya Sora."

"Huh?" I got out of my thoughts and back to reality to see that Roxas was crossing the street. "Where are you going?"

"I said I was going to go see Axel."

"Oh," I said with a retarded smile on my face. "Tell him I said hi."

"I always do," he screamed back as he continued his walk to Axel's.

I smiled, readjusting my bookbag for the thousandth time. I looked up at the sun slightly. I always liked the sun while Roxas liked the moon. It was just something about it that made me feel good inside. Roxas said that the moon shown that even in the dark, there's some kind of light. I shrugged. The moon was ok, but the sun shown eternal light and it was the reason for the moon's light in the first place.

I stood on the curb, ready to cross the street. A bus zoomed by followed by two cars. When the street was clear, I was about to cross the street when my phone went off. I pulled the little device out of my pocket and clicked the little ball on my BlackBerry. I got a text. I unlocked my keypad, went to my messages, and clicked on the unopened message. It was from Riku and it simply said:

uh i kno this is new but i luv u pouty face

I stepped onto the sidewalk and kept walking home.

luv u 2 cotton candy

In no less than a minute, I got a text back.

cotton candy?

yea, thats what i think of when i c ur lips, I wrote with a cotton candy colored blush on my face. I soon got a text back.

lol

I giggled to myself as I stuffed my phone in my pocket after locking it. Wow, I couldn't wait to see how this was going to turn out.


	2. Spontaneous Urges

**_Miracle_**

**_Spontaneous Urges_**

_And this was just a dream yesterday. I didn't know it would become reality. It had never crossed my mind for it to really happen. It was just...not to be expected. But here I am, with him as my new boyfriend, and it is no longer a dream I had every other day. No, this was real. Something I could grasp, feel, breath, enjoy, and everything else pertaining to reality. It's so tangible, not like that phantom of hopes and dreams taunting me as I listened to the crazy love songs on my CDs. I can relate to those songs. I can now sing along and actually have a reason except just because I like the song. Sigh....And to think....this was just a dream yesterday._

I fell face first on the comfy sheets in my room. I inhaled and exhaled with a warm smile on my face. Nothing made me feel so good, none that I could think of at that moment. I felt too good to be exact. My heart was beating so odd and I knew I was blushing because my face was warm. I didn't know it would make me this happy. It was just a simple relationship, not even one that lasted twenty-four hours yet, and here I am, about as red as Kairi's hair. He was just Riku.....Riku..... His name leaves this good feeling in my heart and my head is just calm, like the eye of a storm.

I heard footsteps coming towards my door, breaking my mental bliss. They came to the bed and the body sat down beside me, making the bed sink in a little. A head was now on my back and I heard a sigh. "You gonna tell Mom and Dad?" I sighed. I was hoping Roxas wouldn't mention them. It completely destroyed my mood. I took my head out of the mound of covers and propped it up on my right palm.

"I don't know. I don't even know how'd they react to something like this you know. I mean, we never even had one of those conversations."

Roxas sighed again. This room was getting filled with sigh after sigh. "Well, they'll find out either way. It's just based on how they find out. Will you tell them and you'll at least be honest with them? Or will they have to find out by coming in on you and Riku grinding each other into oblivion?" I blushed so hard at that. We just started our relationship. What if we didn't even get that far? I wouldn't mind it though, and that made me blush even harder. "You're getting hot Sora", he said with a hint of a chuckle.

"Shut up, ok. You got me thinking."

"Ha ha. But seriuosly, that's usually how these things turned out. That's how Axel's dad found out he was gay...or bi. Axel told me that he was about 15 when he was with this guy, fucking the night away."

"Wow, do you have to be so blunt?"

He chuckled a little. "Well that's what it was. But idiot just had to do it in his dad's room though. His dad came straight on in and caught them. Put them both out...and Axel hasn't been back in that house since."

"Mmm, I hope that doesn't be me. I don't want them hating me for this....How old is Axel now anyways?"

"23."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah I know." Roxas ruffled my hair with his right hand. "You and Riku will do fine Sora, seriously. Don't even think about all that stuff or you'll destroy your relationship. Just be you, the big ball of sunshine you always are."

"Thanks Roxas."

I felt my phone vibrate the bed, shaking me and my twin. The vibrating stopped though and my phone was dangling in front of my face, the little red light in the corner flashing. "It's Kairi, she sent you a text."

I raised my left hand a little above my head and grabbed the small red device. I unlocked it and clicked on the small envelope, revealing my friend's message. It read:

Hey um Sora....I just wanted to know if you like wanted to go out again??? Like old times??? We've kinda fell off on the random outings and I was just wondering. So text me back kay.

I smiled, Kairi was right though. We, including Riku, would always go out a few years back, just going to who knows where. It was fun. Roxas wasn't there too much, he was usually with Axel or Namine. I clicked the semi-clear ball twice and began texting my reply.

yea i kno, kinda sucks. i'll text riku later and ask him. i'm thinkin bout goin ice-skating, we haven't done that in a while.

I clicked the ball twice again and the text message was sent. I let the phone slip out of my hands and onto the hardwood floor with a thud. I sighed and I was about to get up to stretch when Roxas sighed and began to speak.

"You'll never believe what Axel told me today," he said with a little melancholy in his voice. I fidgeted a little and responded.

"What?"

"He told me....he told me he loved me."

"And is that anything new?"

He chuckled. "No, but the way he said it was different though. He basically pounced on me...and then he licked my ear....and then he whispered it. And when it was over, I was expecting him just laugh it off, but he didn't. He just picked me up off the floor and trailed his hand down my face. It was...odd. I don't know what kind of odd it was but I know it was odd. He never did that before. All those other times he told me he loved me, he would just say it so calmly with that irritating ass smirk on his face. But this was so different, too different."

"Wow....so, I should kind of know the answer to this, but do you have any feelings for Axel?"

"Yeah you were right when you said you should already know. I don't like him like that, can never recall a time where I did. Axel's just been....my friend, a very close friend. I mean I've known that guy since I could remember and this loving thing is just throwing me off."

"Yeah....well, just don't pay it any mind. Just like...I don't know, tell him to stop since it's bothering you."

"....yeah...."

Roxas's head raised off my body and the bed creaked due to the weight change. I heard him sigh again. "I'm....going over Namine's. I'll see you guys at around dinner."

"Kay." The door was softly closed behind him and I got off the bed, finally stretching. My entire right leg had completely fell asleep and it was the most weird feeling I ever had. I walked around my room, trying to relieve the pain in my leg. I hobbled my way over and out the door, walked downstairs, and into the dinning room. I sat down in the Asian inspired chair and rested my bookbag on my lap. I unzipped it and searched around for my notebook. I pulled it out along with a pen, and with a few flips of the scribbled on notebook paper, I was doing my homework.

One thing I've always hated about school was homework. It was so annoying. What was the point of it anyway? You do all the work in class and then you get home and you're doing the same work all over again. I thought when I leave school, I'm supposed to be able to relax. Isn't that the whole point of leaving school in the first place? I sighed. My hatred for homework was not going to get it done any faster. I scratched my head and titled my head to the side as I looked at the calculus equation before me. I was smart, but this just didn't make any sense. I scratched my head again, as if that would make me understand. I shrugged and decided to skip the entire question. I'll ask Roxas about it when he got home.

The rest of my homework, including my calculus, was pretty simple. For English, just a few analysis questions for a current reading, Freud's _Civilization and its Discontents_, and for French, we just had to write a letter to someone in French. I didn't have anymore homework for any of my other classes.

I tossed all my school books and other things into my bookbag. I zipped up the brown bookbag and hurried out of my chair and out the door. The sun was beginning to set a little and this is usually when every one seems to decide to come out. With my feet pounding the soft yet rough sand, I made my way to my crowd of friends. I seen Kairi first, her hair really brought a lot of attention to her. Beside her was Tidus and Wakka screaming and fussing about who knows what. Selphie was sitting on a large rock, sighing at the two. Roxas and Namine were hand in hand, walking over to the group as well. I didn't see Riku. I wonder where he was because he's usually there. I shrugged it off. I knew he'd be there later.

I made it to them and waved. "Hey guys, where's Riku?"

Kairi, with a big smile on her face, responded. "He's late with soccer practice. He'll be here don't worry."

I slightly blushed just thinking of him panting, jogging around the field with sweat slowly trickling down sweet pale skin. Sigh, calm down Sora. I turned my attention over to the still fussing pair. The ball on Wakka's hip looked like it was going to be hurled at Tidus at any minute. "What are they even fussing about?"

Selphie sighed, "Wakka bet Tidus that he could beat him at a two lap race around the island. Well it was a really close call as to who won so they've been fussing since."

I chuckled. "And what did they bet for?"

"A couple of munnies and Wakka's ball."

I laughed again. Wakka was seriously in love with that ball. I wonder why he was so attatched to the thing, all he had to do was buy another one. Maybe it had some special meaning to him. I don't know. I continued to watch the two fuss and soon, I felt a pair of hands block my vision and I instinctly grabbed at them. They didn't let up as I kept trying to pull them away from my eyes. "Who is this?"

"It's Roxas." I expected the hands to move, but they didnt.

"It's not Roxas. Come on, who is it." I knew Roxas's voice from anywhere and that definitely wasn't Roxas. It wasn't even a good immitation of his voice either. I soon felt cool breathe on my ear and I immediately shivered. Oh, I knew who it was now. "Riku...."

"It's about time." The hands left my eyes and I quickly turned to look at him. He was still in his soccer uniform, a blue and white shirt, with _Dolphins_ writen on the front in navy blue, his shorts blue as well. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a messy one at that. The sweat I imagined earlier was all over his face and God was I mesmerized. I guess I had some dumb-founded look on my face because Riku used the palm of his hand to smack my forehead. "Wow, did you just space out or something?"

"Huh? Oh..no. Just was....forget it. How was practice?"

He chukled a bit before answering. "It was tiring for one. We have a game coming up so they're trying to get in some more practice."

"When's the next game?"

"We have a game every Friday. I want to see you there, at every one, ok?"

I blushed hard and nodded excitedly. "Sure, I'll be there!" We laughed together for a while. Wow, was his smile beautiful. He had one of those smiles that you just wanted to bask in all day long. Our little bliss was broken when Selphie jumped up from her spot on the rock and screamed.

"We're all going ice-skating next Saturday!! Who's in?!"

Wakka and Tidus immediately stopped fussing and looked at her. Wakka scratched his head. "Man, I'm not good with all the ice and the skating, ya."

"I'll go. I don't have anything planned for next Saturday."

"Well that makes me, Kairi, and Tidus. So what about you guys?" She asked referring to me and Riku.

"Yeah, I'll go too," I responded.

"Count me in too."

Selphie cheered. "Great!! Bring some money and you're gloves, scarves, and etc because it'll be cold."

Everyone replied with some form of approval in unison. I walked over to a random spot and just sat there, staring at the sun hide its beautiful face beneath the calm water. Footsteps slowly made their way over to me. I turned my head away from the calm picture before me to find out who it was. It was Roxas. He sat down beside me with a somewhat somber look on his face. "Ok, what's wrong Roxas?"

"Nothing," he said with his head down as he twirled his finger around in the sand. I was about to reply, but he began to speak. "I'm just...still thinking over everything you know...about Axel and all. It never hit me like this."

I looked at him for a while, that sad look written all over his face. I pushed him onto his side and jumped on top of him. "Stop being so depressed," I said as I continued to wrestle him. His head turned and I noticed a competitive smile. He growled and tossed me back, pouncing on me and playfully jabbing into my side with his fist. When he felt like he was done punching me, he grabbed my white collar, lifted me up, and pushed me back into the sand. Clouds of dusty sand flew up and it clouded my vision a little. I waved at the dust and in the process, smacked Roxas's face.

"Smacking Sora? Really?"

"Shut up, it was an accident." This time I balled up my fist and punched him into his chest. He fell onto his back with an oomph. I still laid in my spot, breathing in and out heavily. At the other end of my feet, I heard Roxas laughing. He always found our fights funny, play fights or serious ones. When we were serious I never thought anything was funny, but he obviously did. Maybe because he never thought I looked too convincing when it came to my angry face. I turned my attention away from his laughing and looked over at the sun. It was barely there now. It was slowly being replaced with her distant friend the Moon, Roxas's favorite. I sighed lightly as I got up and stretched. I had a feeling Mom and Dad were already home and probably worrying about me and Roxas. So I walked over to Roxas and squatted beside him. "Come on."

"Naw, I'm staying over Namine's tonight."

"Kay, well I'm gone."

I stood up and walked over to everyone. "I'm going home guys, the stomach is getting angry." Kairi laughed and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Ok Sora, I'll probably text you later." I nodded and with a few more goodbye, I was on my way home. I didn't notice at first, but after a while, I heard someone calling after me. I turned around and seen Riku jogging after me.

"Slow down."

I stopped completely and waited for him to catch up. When he made it over to me, he fixed his bookbag and gym bag on his right shoulder. "I'm gonna stay over your house tonight, I'm not in the mood to go home." Blood instantly ran to my face and it got so warm. My mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. I just slowly turned around to the direction of my house and walked. He followed after me and began to speak. "What's your mom making for tonight?"

"I have....no idea really."

"Well, if she doesn't cook, I can always have you right?" I could tell he had a smirk on his face. I blushed redder than before and slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah."

He chuckled a throaty laugh as he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling closer to his sweaty body. I reached up with my right hand and grasped it lightly. We walked together in a calm and serene silence.

When we got home, Riku greeted my parents as he ran upstairs. After taking off my shoes I followed after him. I walked into his room and seen him sitting on my bed, kicking off his shoes and socks. "I'm going to go take a shower, I feel like crap." He peeled off his shirt, revealing his svelte and slightly muscular frame. He had a little scar near his belly button from when I got a little too carried away with our wooden sword fights and ended up stabbing him in his stomach. The scar healed somewhat nicely, leaving a light raised scar. Riku stood up and was on his way over to the door when I grabbed his arm. I pulled him back into the room and walked over to the door, shutting and locking it. I turned to him with a devilish grin.

"No shower for you....not yet."

Riku gave me a sexy smirk as he walked over to me, lacing his fingers with mine and placing them over my head. His head dove down and captured my lips. His tongue found its way into my mouth and God did it feel good. He flicked my tongue with his and my once dormant tongue was alive and active as it fought with his. He automatically won dominance, but it was fun fighting with him anyway. His tongue escaped my mouth as he sucked and nibbled on my bottom lip. My ocean eyes almost rolled into the back of my head at his actions. He did it once more, before attacking my mouth again. My hands left his and threy went to palm his silver locks, pulling head closer. His hands deviated towards my lower back and pushed our pelvises together. I could feel him beneath his loose soccer shorts.

His head left my lips and burried itself into my neck. Teeth grazed over my skin and soon they were softly sinking into it. He licked his mark over and over and then bit on it some more. I almost melted right there in his arms. My knees wobbled and my grip on his hair loosened. My neck was a major hot spot for me and the way he was nibbling and teasing it drove me crazy. He left my neck and stared into my eyes. "One of your spots huh," he asked, panting. I could only nod. With his arms still around my hips, he turned us around and tossed me on the bed. He got on top and nibbled on my neck some more as he pulled off my shirt. He tugged at my belt and button until they were both undone. He lithe fingers gripped at the sides of my pants and pulled them down along my boxers.

His breathe met my ear again and whispered huskily, "Already ready for me Sora?"

I only groaned and wished he was already in me. Through lust-filled eyes, I seen him smirk. He stood up and began to slide his blue soccer shorts down his lean legs. I couldn't help but jump up and pull them down along with him. The black boxer briefs he wore weren't there for long as I hurriedly pulled them down. His hard-on bounced at me. I leaned in and licked the head gently, swiping all the precum into my mouth. "God Sora....when'd you act like this?"

"I'm not always oh so innocent as you people like to think," I responded as I licked his head again. I sucked on his head and popped it out of my mouth. I did this multiple times, enjoying the groans and grunts escape his lips. I licked the entire length one time and decided to put all of him in my mouth.

"Fuck Sora...."

I sucked his member soft then hard and enjoyed his protests for me to continue when I stopped. I laid back onto the bed and waited. Like I had expected he pounced on me, gripping my wrists. He went to my ear again, I guess that's his favorite spot. "I want to know what makes you hot....what gets you excited." He left my ear to go and bite my neck. I bucked my hips and moaned loudly. I felt his lips curl into a smile as he trailed his body down to my collar bone. I moaned lightly. He went down to my right nipple and flicked it with his tongue. This time I concaved my body into the bed, that I didn't like. Riku went over to my left nipple and did the same, but this time it felt good. "You're such an odd person," he said with a light chuckle.

Riku trailed his tongue down my flat torso, leaving a line of spit. I stuck his tongue into my belly button and I moaned lightly. It was this weird pleasure I got from that. I never thought I'd get excited from it. Out of nowhere, my cock was deep inside Riku's mouth, his tongue trailing over it multiple times. "Riku!!" He bobbed his head up and down several times. My head flung back and I bit my bottom lip. I don't know where he learned to use his tongue like that, but he was obviously an excellent learner. I gripped his silk strands again and tried to get him to keep on sucking me. I didn't want this feeling to go away, not at all. But my attempts were futile as he lifted his head with a smirk.

"Control Sora, control."

"I don't...caarree," I moaned out. Soon, my legs were being pushed closer and closer to my head. "What are you doing now," I asked. I just wanted him to stop teasing me and just do it already. My body was aching for him completely and here he was just searching around. To be quite honest, I just wanted him to fuck me already. But instead of feeling the head of cock at my entrance, it was his tongue, tantalizingly darting its way in, out, and around my entrance. I squirmed at his touch. It felt so good. His sexual talents were just beyond me and I couldn't wait to experience the full blown act. I felt a wet finger force its way into me and I cringed in pain. "Ow Riku...it hurts."

"I know....just relax for me." I relaxed as best as I could, but the pain just made me cringe and tighten all over again. He reached his head up and licked my penis, and I quickly forgot about the intruding pain and relaxed. He continued to dig his finger deeper into me as he licked my cock over and over. When he thought I was stretched enough, his finger escaped my tight entrance and he was now hovering over me. "Ready Sora?"

"Yeess....." With my legs on his shoulders and a quick pelvic thrust, he was in me completely and I screamed like never before. There was this weird mix of pleasure and pain that I never experienced before and it was driving me insane. I pulled Riku down to my lips and kissed him repeatedly. He started sliding in and out slowly, as if I was delicate and fragile. I continued to kiss his cotton candy lips until the weird pain went away and there was only pleasure coursing through me. His hands gripped my wrists again and brought to either side of my head. His head hung low.

"You feel so fucking good Sora.....so fucking tight."

His dirty language was feuling my fire and I began to slowly grind my hips against his. It was off rhythym at first, but I soon caught on and our bodies rocked in unison. I tossed my head back into the bed and groaned. He slid out slowly and glided his hips forward, sending me closer to the edge. My toes began to curl near his head as I gripped the tan sheets. The bed was creaking with every slow yet forceful thrust and a gasp escaped my lips as well. "Riku....." I couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling it was giving me, but the slow pace was killing me. I palmed my face, raking my nails down. "Fuck me Riku."

"...no..."

"Fuck me Riku....."

"Stop it Sora...."

My hands left my face and began to scream. "Fuck me Riku! Fuck me Riku! Fuck me Riku!"

It's like something clicked inside him. Like my screaming caused him to just throw caution to the wind and just follow instinct. He pushed our bodies to the edge of the bed, my head was half way dangling over the edge of the bed. During the process of pushing me, my legs fell to either side of his toned body. His strong hands palmed the back of my head, gripping tightly to my chocolate strands. Before I could even say his name, he was driving into me like this was going to be our last time. I yelped due to the new speed and sucked through clenched teeth. He drove his hips into mine, creating a resonating smacking noise of sweaty bare skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even deeper than I knew possible. His skin met mine and this time I felt this weird sensation reverberate throughtout my body. I shook uncontrolably for a few seconds and the only thing I could possibly say or mutter was, "Riku....oh God!!" My hands went under his and I gripped his lower back in some desperate attempt for something I couldn't describe. My nubby nails scraped and dug their way into his skin and I squealed again as Riku struck that magical spot once more.

He lower his head again and before speaking, he panted in my ear, making the shell of my ear hot with his breath. "You like it when I fuck you Sora?"

"Yeess!!!"

He pulled my hair, bringing my head back and dangling it over the edge. "You say yes sir to me. So I'll ask you one more time, you like it when I fuck you Sora?"

"Yes sir....ah...."

"That's more I like it," he breathed into my ear before thrusting into me again, scooting my body further. I opened up my hazy eyes and seen his twisted sex face. It made me moan. I found it so sexy. He was so wrapped up in sex, so wrapped up in this moemnt, that he simply cared less for what he looked like. I looked at his lips, so pink and swollen. I inclined my head and let my lips touch his. He pulled my head back down, but kept his lips attached to mine. He devoured my lips like a pregnant woman would've done with her desired craving. His tongue found its way into my mouth and grazed over every part of it, memorizing it in its entirety. When he felt as though he was done searching, his tongue retreated. As he lifted his head away, he tugged and sucked at my bottom lip before it popped out of his mouth.

I moaned very audibly as he pulled my head back again, his tongue leaving a trail of spit on my throat. I sighed heavily and sucked my teeth again. I was beginning to get this unavoidable knot in lower abdomen and it was building up ever so slowly. I panted and lowered my hands down and gripped his butt tightly, trying to pull him in deeper.

"Damn Sora...." He sucked his teeth as well and exhaled heavily.

"Ahhha Riku...." I felt it, I knew this feeling. I was almost there, almost at my peak. I lightly gripped Riku's hair and my lips met his ears. "Fill me Riku," I barely whispered.

With one more mind blowing thrust and an animalistic growl later, we came together, screaming each other's name in some indescribable language. I flung my head back as my body shook feverishly, all of my white semen exploding onto me and Riku. I gulped as if I was deprived of air and breathe. Riku had collapsed onto me once we orgasmed and was now breathing in my ear. I inhaled deeply and tried to control my breathing. I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair and sighed.

You know how people always think of what they did after they had sex? Well yeah, I became one of those people. I mean, where did this all even come from? I just got this spontaneous urge that I really can't comprehend getting. I sighed again. Was this even the right thing to do? We just started our relationship, so are we moving too fast? I grumbled. I don't know, but what I do know is that I don't regret it. It was beyond great and to be honest, I wouldn't mind doing it again, but no time soon. I'll need time to somewhat recooperate mentally and physically from this.

I tried to clear my mind as I began to fiddle with Riku's damp strands. Wet or dry, his hair always felt good to me. I kissed his forehead and he lifted his head with a smile. "I never thought you were like that Sora."

I giggled, a blush starting to paint itself on my cheeks. "I told you, I'm not innocent." With a slight pout on my face, I added, "What makes you guys think I'm so innocent anyways?"

"Hmm, I don't know. You just have....this innocent face. Like the face of an angel or something. And besides, you really don't do anything wrong. You are basically an angel, well....not anymore." My blush deepened and lightly tugged at his hair. "I was just joking," he said with a chuckle. I felt his body rise and I quickly hugged his waist, not wanting to feel his body leave mines. "Come on Sora."

"No...."

He lowered his body down a bit and kissed me. "I have sweat on top of sweat and I _have_ to go wash." I groaned a bit as I loosened my grip on his waist. I felt empty inside as he slowly slipped out. I arched my body upwards, propping myself up with my elbows, and watched him as he crept his way out of my room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sighed again and searched around my room for my towel. I found it near the window. I picked it up and wiped off all of the sweat and excess fluids off of my body. I looked through my dresser drawer, tossing on a pair of pale yellow and brown plaid boxers. I found some deep green sweat pants and tossed them on along with a white t-shirt. I wobbled my way downstairs and noticed that my parents were nowhere in sight. I shrugged. Good thing they didn't hear me, Riku, and the bed creak in pain.

I giggled as I slowly trudged over to the couch and sat down. I sighed and cringed. My butt was killing me and even though the couch was soft, it still hurt. I tried to relax myself for tightening myself up made it only hurt some more. As I leaned my head back onto the back of the couch, the front door swung open. "Oh hey Sora," my mom said. I heard multiple footsteps so I knew my father walked in along with her.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Oh I didn't have any mushrooms or seafood for our tempura tonight so we went out to the market."

"And we somehow got more than just seafood and mushrooms while there."

"Well I couldn't help myself. We might need these things."

I giggled at my parents. They always had these somewhat childish fights. "Oh well Riku's staying over tonight. He's in the shower right now."

"Well good thing I bought extra."

I smiled and winced again as I shifted my position on the couch.


	3. Connections

_**Miracle**_

_**Connections**_

_There's this....weird thing that happened when we came together. It was weird and magical at the same time. It wasn't just the uncontrollable growls and moans of each others name that made it so special. Coming together made me feel like we were connected...connected in ways that I can't explain. It was like we were one as they say; like we were no longer just Sora and Riku. I don't konw. Maybe I'm just ranting and if I am, so what? I just know this for sure. Coming with Riku is something that I can talk about for hours, but yet call the experience indescribable at the same time. Just remembering it is making me feel more connected to him. Just imagine. In the middle of your semi-unconscious bliss, through the panting, sweating, and moaning, your bodies find a common ground within and at the same time, you both rise off of Earth and into this golden sanctuary. Wouldn't you feel something beyond the normal "Oh yeah, that was great" orgasm? I know I did. To simply put it if I can, there's more than just a sexual connection now. I feel this....thing now. I want to hold his hand whenever I can and look at him whenever my vision allows me. Coming together connects me to him more than I thought possible._

I stood at the door for a while when he left my house the next morning. I was barely dressed in my school pants and navy blue socks. I kind of wished he didn't have to go. He said he had to go for an early morning soccer practice. For some reason, I just wanted to be with him that entire day and just not worry about anything. Just be like we were last night. It reminded me of the chick flicks that Namine forces Roxas to watch sometimes. The ones where the moon light is shining on the couple and they're wrapped in each other's bliss. It was nice last night. I don't think I could ever smile as much as I did that night.

With a solemn sigh, I closed the door and went upstairs to get finished dressing for school.

I found my white button down shirt sprawled out on my bed. I picked up the fabric and slipped on. My buttons were neatly placed in their slits and with my tie wrapped under my collar, I was completely dressed for school. I grabbed my bookbag from beside the steps and ran down fast. I looked into the dining room and seen Roxas putting on his shoes. He came home early this morning before I woke up. I'm guessing he seen me and Riku in the bed because neither Riku nor I were disturbed during our sleep. "Come on Roxas."

His head popped up and he looked at me with a mischevious smirk. "I'm coming Sora." He grabbed his bookbag which lain beside him and with a few good-byes, we were out the door walking to school.

Oddly, our walk to school was quite quiet. Neither Roxas nor I spoke and it kind of bothered me. In the back of my head, I had wanted to let Roxas know about what happened between me and Riku, but I really didn't know I should. I mean, he was my brother, my _twin_, but I guess there are some things you can keep to yourself sometimes. We parted when we got to school and fortunately I made it to my French class on time and with my clothes in place.

When I turned my head to see if Riku was in his seat, my heart skipped a few beats and I sighed. He wasn't there. Maybe practice was holding him up, I don't know. I sat down, suddenly solemn.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong?"

I slightly turned my head towards Kairi. "Oh...nothing really. Just not in the best of moods I guess."

"Oh, well do you know where Riku is?"

I sighed heavily. "Probably at soccer practice. He had to leave early so I don't know why he's late."

"Hmm."

The bell rung and soon afterwards, everyone settled down, putting away cell phones, iPods, and other things. Our French teacher, which I learned is named Ms. Badeau, rose from her desk and slapped the desk with the ruler. "Attention class, stop with chit chat and let's get busy, oui?" She dropped the sad wooden ruler onto her desk and picked up a piece of white dusty chalk as she turned towards the board. "Remeber students, if I write, you write. Remember this until end of school year."

I dismissed what she said and spent most of her class gazing at the wooden door with the square glass pane in it. I waited the entire class period for him, but unfortunately, I left out of that class without any notes and without any Riku either.

For some unknown reason, I felt like a little kid waiting for Christmas to arrive. I was jittery and excited, but yet said that my Christmas present hadn't arrived yet. During second period, which was my Government class, my internal depression caused Roxas to worry uncontrollably.

At one point in the seemingly endless class period, Roxas leaned over towards me. "Sora, what's wrong with you? You seem to be in some type of zone."

I sighed a little and jotted down a few answers on my worksheet. "I think I'd rather tell you at lunch or something." Neither of us continued on with the conversation. Roxas always understood where I was coming from and I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. No one knew about me and Riku except a select few and wanted to keep it that way for a while. Also, just how emotional I was getting over a relationship that barely begun was beginning to get on my nerves. I sighed again. I didn't want to go through a mental discovery or analysis or anything, so I busied myself with my work.

My second period went by and so did my three-four period. Without me even thinking it, my body guided me towards the library in hopes of finding Riku. After signing in and doing my scuffle walk over a few steps, I seen him in between the bookshelves again. A smile graced my face and a warm feeling swarmed my body. With all this warm goodness inside, I walked over to him. "Hey, what cha readin, Riku?"

"Something for English about this guy named Edgar Allen Poe."

"Oh, he's that creepy gothic guy. Who do you have for English anyway?"

"Well you should you know since you're in my class," he replied with a smile.

I placed a goofy smile on my face and scratched my head."Oh yeah, I forgot."

Afterwards, we stood in companionable silence. As he stood there reading his book, my left hand crept its way to his and held it gently. His pale and broader hand clenched mine and his thumb rolled over my knuckles. He looked up from his book and smiled. It was somewhat odd about his smile. It wasn't wrong, but it was kind of unusual to see on his face. Maybe it was there sometimes and I hadn't noticed. But I just know that it really looked nice on his milky skin. I guess somewhere in between my daze, Riku lowered his head because his lips were on top of mine. I instantly kissed him back with all I had, standing on my tip-toes just a little bit. When we parted, my eyes wouldn't look away from his. They were just captivating and I almost got lost in them until he broke the silence by whispering in my ear.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Ok...I'm fine. Wha-"

"No, I meant that anything that could have been hurting a while ago, does it feel better?"

It took me a while to catch the ball he was throwing at me, but my mitt caught it soon after it had fallen to the ground. I blushed instantly and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Yeah, it feels fine. It would've been better if you didn't have to go to soccer practice early this morning." Riku chuckled. "Where were you at first period anyway?"

"Still at soccer practice," he replied as he moved away from my ear. I knew it was red and hot. "We were at practice until the middle of second period."

"Isn't the point of an early practice is so that you won't have it cutting into your classes?"

Riku's eyebrows rose in a shrug. "You would think so." Riku closed the book shut with one hand and placed it back onto the book shelf. "You want to head over to lunch before the bell rings?" I wanted to stay with Riku a little bit more, but I was kind of hungry. I could see Riku whenever I wanted so I replied, "Yeah, my stomach is killing me."

Our hands disconnected as we walked out from between the book shelves and in a few minutes, we were standing outside of the cafeteria doors, but not in view of the people inside. His lips were on mine. His hands just mere inches away from what he claimed the other night. His tongue remembering what it loves to be in. His green portals to his soul slightly closed. His platinum hair wisping across my forehead. His strong grip pulling me closer and closer with every kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip and pulled his head back a little, releasing my swollen lip. He dove back to my puckered lips and the fierce kissing continued.

My hands gripped his platinum silk. My groin ground against his. If only we were nudists. We parted and Riku looked behind him, I'm guessing to see if anyone saw. "I'll see you in English ok."

In my kiss-induced daze, my head hung and bobbed back up. He smirked and kissed me one last time before disappearing into the cafeteria. I stood at that spot for some time, still feeling his rough yet delicious lips smashing up against my own. I sighed and felt a shiver of pleasure run through me. I shook my head, entered the cafeteria, and found my seat beside Kairi.

"Hey Sora, hurry up and get your food before all the good stuff's gone."

"What do we have anyway?"

"Umm, hmm....well we have chicken, some shrimp pasta stuff, and the greasy pizza. So hurry before it's gone." She pushed me out of my seat and shooed me away. I chuckled a little and made my way to extra long lunch line. The lunch was always like this; people trying to squirm their way into the front while others politely stood and waited. The kids that usually waited always got the bland, constantly abundant pizza. With everyone charging in between the line, the line seemed to never progress, so when it finally decides to move, there's only pizza.

As my stomach growled, I decided to be one of the rude children and try and get the decent food. As I crept my way through the line and secured my place, I decided to pick the chicken. All the pasta was gone. I shuffled behind a few of my classmates, kind of easedropping onto the overly loud conversations until I got to the cashier. I punched in my lunch code on the supersized calculator thing and after paying a few dollars for my meal, I left and went back to my seat beside Kairi.

"Happy now ma'am?"

She gracefully put a fork full of her pasta and chewed it slowly with a smilel. "Quite." After chewing, she placed a light kiss onto my right cheek and my heart warmed as it always did when she kissed me.

_x...x_

Riku decided to stay over my house tonight again. It was about seven something for all I knew. We were sitting on my bed facing each other, both of us with our legs crossed. I was holding his hand as I stared down at it. I could feel his too pretty eyes boring down on the top of my head. "Riku...?"

"Hmm?"

"You ever wonder why we're so close?"

"Well, maybe because I've known you ever since I moved here and that was _years_ ago Sora."

"I know. But, do you think we could even get closer than this?"

"I don't know." He sighed a calm sigh. "I can't guarantee anything. All I know is that if you keep being yourself, we won't fall apart."

"That's a good thing to hear."

We sat together for a little, enjoying the sounds of each other breathing. I heard the door creak open and out of fear of being caught, we seperated into a more friendly position with both of laying back with our arms behind our heads. Roxas peaked his blonde head inside the crack of the door and smiled. "Well isn't this a beautiful picture for you lovebirds?"

I get up with a sigh and smile. "I really do think that Axel is rubbing off on you everyday you hang out with him."

Roxas chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know. I think I'm starting to rub off on him too." He looked from me to Riku and back to me. "Was I interrupting something?"

I immediatley blushed and Riku just snickered from his position on the bed. "Not at all," Riku replied. "Just talking to him. How's everything with Namine?"

"Great as far as I know. She loves painting me and sometimes when she can get past all her blushing, she likes to draw me nude."

"Wow thanks for letting us know that Roxas," I said as I hopped of the bed to grab my bottled water from the dresser.

"Oh shut up Sora. We're freaking twins for christ sake. We have the _same exact_ thing down there and everywhere."

Riku chuckled again. "You guys can really put a smile onto someone's face."

Roxas smiled and turned his head to look at Riku. "I'm serious though. He acts like he hasn't even seen me naked before."

I almost choked on my water a little bit and began coughing. All because I've seen him naked, doesn't mean that I wanted him talking about it. My eyes began to water slightly. I inhaled heavily, trying to catch my breath, and got myself back together. I sighed once my breathing was under control and glared at Roxas.

He simply said, "You're pouting Sora."

I felt my face get really hot as both of them began to laugh at me. Gosh, why did I always have to pout when I was trying to be serious? I tried to fix my lips into a snarl, but I felt my bottom lip still jutting out and my upper lip sucking in a little. With a slight squeak of the bed, Riku was up from the bed and coming my way. I quickly folded my arms and turned my head up, trying to mock annoyance and avoidance. He easily seen through it, because he hugged my gently and laughed. He lowered to my ear, his warm breathe sweeping across like a pleasant breeze.

"Don't worry Sora, I love it when you pout," he whispered, his voice slickened with something I couldn't really describe. My fake wall broke under his words and I giggled as he sqeezed me tighter. I swear, being in Riku's arms made me always feel safe and secure, like nothing was going to screw up with me encased within them. I looked up at him, eyes aqua green eyes staring back at my own. Without a second thought to run through my mind, out lips were touching each other and with a mix of roughness and gentle kitten like carresses. Riku's hands left my tanned arms and went to cup my face ever so tenderly and I whined like a puppy into his mouth. I grabbed his forearms, my eyelids fluttering, and I whined again. Riku left my lips and stood on my tip-toes to try and reach them, but he got away from me and smirked, slightly panting.

"When did you start whining like that?"

I panted lightly. "I don't know." I reached up to kiss him again, but he backed away. I pouted and whined again.

"Whine for me again Sora."

"I can't... I can't just do it. I don't do it on purpose."

He smirked and kissed me one last time and got his wish of another whine when his lips left mine. I pouted a little as he placed his forehead onto mines, staring down at me as I looked up at him. We spoke in whispers. "You know, you're a little wonder you know that?"

"I guess so huh?"

I smiled at him as he carressed my cheeck with his warm thumb. I sighed at his touch and my eyes batted shut.

Interrupting our personal peace and love connection, Roxas cleared his throat louder than necessary. "Well just forget that I'm here."

Both me and Riku turned our heads towards him. A faint smirk was on his face as he got up and went to the door. "I'm going to Axel's. I might go over to Namine's afterwards. I'll be late coming home so don't come looking for me."

"Sure, see ya Roxas," I replied before he left out of our room with the door shutting softly behind him. Turning my attention back to Riku, I said, "He is really acting like Axel the more he's with that guy." Riku just hummed in response. "To be honest, I think..." I choked on my words a little. I didn't want to think of it, but it was a good possibility that it could happen. I gulped and turned to look out the window. The sun was just beginning to set a little and it casted a beautiful orangey purple glow on the horizon. I continued. "I think that Roxas is going to fall for Axel one of these days."

Riku seemed to not mind as he buried his chin in my hair. "So what?"

"I mean, then his relationship with Namine will just go to hell basically and they make a cute couple to me."

"Sora, it's not about what you thinks cute or about what you want all the time. Somethings just happen and there's... really nothing anyone can do about it. Just like how you fell for me that day. You didn't know what to do and you were confused. It wasn't what you wanted in the beginning, but it turned out great didn't it," he asked as he backed up to look me directly into my eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the shore."

We walked out of my room and went downstairs. My father was sitting on the soft sofa reading the newspaper. My mother was sitting beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, her long beautiful cocoa hair splayed out all over the place. They looked peaceful together and very adorable in lack of better words. My father lowered the paper down from his eyes to gaze up at us. "So are we allowed to have the house to ourselves tonight?"

I smiled and crossed my arms over my small chest. "Well over for a little bit, it depends."

My mom spoke up. "Where are my two darlings going?" She basically seen Riku as another son. He's been a part of the family for so long, he is something like family. Well not for me anyway. A blush caught my cheeks before I could stop it.

"Going to the shore. Come on Riku." I subconsciously grabbed his hand and with a wave good-bye, we were out of the house. I kicked off my shoes by the door. Riku followed my lead. "Come on Riku, I'll race you."

"Sora, you know you can't beat me," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes I can."

"Ok. Ready." He looked to me and I looked at him.

"Set." We looked ahead of us, the shore in sight. Our bare feet ground into the sand, creating some kind of chunching sound underneath our feet.

"Go!" We screamed in unison and we were off. The cool wind swept through my hair as I ran. I looked over to Riku and seen him taking the lead. I guess all of those early soccer practices were doing him good. I couldn't lose though. I sped up and bowed my head, trying to catch some speed.

By the time I looked up again, we were neck and neck and the shore was right in front of us. I turned to him and spoke. "I won't let you win this one Riku."

He smirked, eyes staring ahead of him. "That's fine, because I'm going to win anyway if you let me or not."

I smiled slightly as I continued to run. I heard the water crashing against the shore now. The sun was no longer resting on the toasted sand, but now lay on top of the clear blue water. Using the rest of the speed, I thought I had, I ran full speed to the shore and almost tripped into the water. Riku obviously had better balance than I because he stood at the very edge of the water. I made it over to Riku and fell backwards onto the soft sand. I sighed and closed my eyes. The sand was something of a calming agent to me. I was so used to seeing the sand and hearing the collision of the sand and water that it always made me feel at peace.

I felt Riku grasp my hand and I opened my eyes to see him laying beside me with his eyes closed as well. I gripped it tightly as I closed my eyes again. In the back of my head, I knew that me and Riku would be like the sand and the water; always connected in some type of way and never parting no matter what.


	4. Friends and Acceptance

_**Miracle**_

_**Friends and Acceptance**_

_I've been thinking about the components that makes up the noun we all know as a friend. There's trust, common interests, and more importantly acceptance. Acceptance is one of the main components to being a friend. They accept you for who you are regardless of the circumstances. They're your friends after all. They choose to be your friends so they choose to be with you and accept you. Friends are unlike family. Family are forced to be in contact with you and they are usually the ones that don't accept you for who you are. Your family don't choose to be your friends; its like an unmutual agreement to be civil with each other. But there are some family that really are your friends, like me and Roxas. I can't possibly see me getting through the things I do without my twin. But there's always need for friends and that's probably why I feel so strongly about my friends. They have accepted me and I have accepted them. If a friend can't accept and respect the things you stand for, then they might as well not be there at all. A life without friends is a life of unacceptance._

Friday came, about three days since the random... interaction if you will, occurred between me and Riku. We haven't had sex again since then either. I wasn't too comfortable with having sex with him again so soon. Don't get me wrong. Sex with Riku was a breath-taking experience. But it's the fact that we just became a couple is the only thing that's holding me back. Riku didn't pester me about it so that made it all the better.

I sat on warm toasted sand, about the same color as my bare chest. I was barely dressed again; only too long dark green sweat pants covering my crossed legs that went over my feet. My eyes gazed into the orange and pink early morning oasis and it calmed me instantly. The beautiful mix of colors enchanted me and the cool breeze coming from the sea made me shiver in delight. My eyes fluttered a bit because the wind picked up a few grains of sand on its way to who knows where.

Barely cold air went up my nose and gently made its way out of my parted lips. I smiled at the sight before and I wished that I could dive into the subtle waves, but I was in the mood for all the clean up afterwards. I think that this calming nirvana was just fine for me.

I enjoyed my silence for a good amount of time until I heard the crunching of sand under someone's feet. My heart instinctively began to beat erratically. It anticipated Riku, it wished it was Riku. I began to take in short breathes due to my heightened anticipation. Before I could even turn around to see who it was, the person sat down beside me. I turned my head and noticed blonde spiky hair. Roxas. He stared off into the distance before uttering a word.

"Your phone has been going off a lot since you've been out here. And Dad said that school might be closed today."

"For what?"

"The school called and said there's a leak in the pipes and because they can't get a plumber right now, they're not going to risk it bursting during school."

I released a huge sigh of relief. My body wasn't in the mood to move from classroom to classroom anyway. I stretched and yawned dramatically which caused Roxas to chuckle a bit. After my yawn, I turned to look at him with sleepy eyes. "This day is going to be great."

"And you know what's going to make it better?"

"What?"

"Mom's big morning breakfast. Come on and get some before me and Otosan eat it all." And with that last word, he was gone.

"Hey," I said and pouted to the wind. I sluggishly got up from my comfort zone and ran my way to our home. I ran through the glass sliding back door and scrambled my way to the kitchen where I seen Otosan, Mom, and Roxas sitting at the table with steaming breakfast adorning the authentic Japanese china. My mother greeted me with her always beautiful smile.

"Good morning Sora. I made you a plate with all your favorites."

I looked at the plate between Roxas and Otosan and my stomach immediately began to rumble. My mouth suddenly began water and I quickly kneeled down on my soft mat which was specially made for me which was nicely decorated with clouds and birds. I quickly picked up my chopsticks and was about to dig in when Otosan stopped.

"We have to give thanks before we eat."

I pouted, my lip jutting out drastically which coaxed a chuckle from both Mom and Roxas. "Do we have to? My stomach is rumbling for deliciousness."

Dad only smiled as we prayed for a few seconds and I finally got to enjoy my Mom's breakfast.

After breakfast, I ran upstairs to check on my phone. When I got to my room, I saw my phone vibrating on the dresser. I shuffled my way over to my silver device and grabbed it off the dresser. I looked at it and noticed that I had about four messages and one voicemail. My eyebrow quirked at the numbers because I didn't really know why whoever would want to try and get in contact with me so bad. I checked the text messages first. One from Riku, two from Kairi, and one notification of my voicemail. My hand began to shiver a little as I went to check Riku's message first. It read:

kairi decided that since we r not going to school today, that we should just go ice skating today. i have nothing to do today so r u coming?

I sighed heavily. The simple text message really did kill my anticipation of anything "extra" that he could've wrote. I didn't reply to his message just yet though. I decided to check Kairi's messages before I did. I checked both of the messages and she basically repeated the same thing that Riku did, but I could tell it was with much more enthusiasm. There were hundreds of exclamation marks and smiley faces. She must really be excited about this whole ice skating thing. I told the both of them that I was going to go and that we should all go around six or seven. I don't know why, but going out a little late was always a lot better for me. There were always more people around our age later than earlier in the day.

I was plugging my phone up to the charger when Roxas came up the stairs and into the room. He sprawled himself out on the bed and sighed. "Do you remember how I told you that I went over to Namine's right?"

"Sure," I replied as I went to sit down beside him. "What about it?"

"Well.... she thinks she's pregnant."

My heart skipped about eight beats and my eyes grew. "Huh? Roxas..." I couldn't find anything to say and neither did he. What could we possibly say? We said nothing for a while. It seemed like hours. I sighed and rested my head on his rising and falling chest. "Well what are you going to do if she is?"

"It's up to her. It's her body."

"Then if she keeps it?"

"I'll do as much as I can."

We reached another period of silence. I decided not to judge him on the situation because it wouldn't help at all. I already knew he was thinking about a lot already so he didn't need my nagging. I sighed one last time before I fell asleep to the soothing feeling of hearing the breathe come in and out of his chest.

**_x...x_**

I was in Kairi's obnoxious pink and white room about an hour before we were supposed to leave for ice-skating. I hadn't been at her house in so long that I sort of felt nostalgic. I was lying on her plush bed with my hands curled behind my head, my eyes staring at the pale ceiling. Kairi was over at her closet, rummaging through every piece of fabric she could find to wear at the ice-skating rink and using me as a judge. Sigh, typical girls.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Look."

I turned my head to the right where I saw Kairi standing there with a short denim skirt, an elbow length t-shirt, a black vest, a pink scarf, and her pink Converses with the laces wrapped around her legs. I looked her up and down one more time, sort of remembering why I used to enjoy her petite frame, when I nodded my head. "It's fine. Better than the other ones you had one."

She exaggerated a sigh and flopped on the bed playfully. "Thank goodness because I was surely about to not go at all."

I chuckled lightly and soon fell her head resting on my rising and falling stomach. I couldn't help my hand reach down and fondle her hair a bit. It was just natural for me to do that every once in a while. I sighed lightly before thinking about the main reason why I came to her house in the first place. I wanted to know what she had to say about the whole me and Riku situation and if she was cool with our relationship. I should've told her about the first time I felt something for him, but it was one of those things where I kind of didn't want anyone to know.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah Sora," she asked as she tilted her head up to look me straight in my eyes. The way she was looking at me made me a little nervous. Those eyes. Those pretty blue eyes. I gulped hard and looked away. The previous action made her twirl around and looked at me sternly, but with this gentleness that was obviously there. "Tell me Sora." I couldn't deny her. I never could. So I told her.

"Well....me and Riku....we sort of go together now."

There was this silence. A silence that could've killed me. I gulped hard again and subconsciously fiddled with her hair again. I began to scan over every wall and every decoration I could see to try and pretend the silence didn't exist anymore. There was a end table in the corner of her room with a white house phone sitting on it. A stainless steel clock above a vanity littered with all types of make-up. A calendar of puppies dangling on her closed door. A...

"How long?"

"I'd say about a week. We just started really."

"Hmm.... well, I hope you two didn't...."

"We did."

Another bang of silence. This time it felt like it was hurting my heart.

"Why Sora? So soon? I never thought you were gay. When did you find out that you liked Riku?"

I chuckled a little at the barrage of questions. "To answer the first question and second question, I really don't know why. It just kind of happened and I didn't think about it until after we were, you know, done. And I found out that I liked Riku about seven months ago at his house. The day that snow came out of nowhere and trapped us in our houses."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day."

"How do you feel about it Kairi because I really don't want to hurt you because of this."

She smiled warmly and her eyelashes fluttered softly. She grasped my hand gently. "I don't mind at all Sora."

"But I know you..."

Kairi quickly placed her warm finger upon my lips and shushed me. "It's fine. Really. It doesn't bother me. I just want you to be happy as much of a cliche that is. So tell me," she said as she rested her forearms on my chest and gave me a mischievous grin. "Was it good?"

I blushed so hard that I looked like bright red crayon. My heart started to race a hundred times at the remembrance of the quite enjoyable experience. I looked away and began to scan the area again. "Wow it's really getting hot in here."

"Sora, come on. You have to tell me."

I looked her in her eyes again and sighed. Kairi was simply undeniable. "It was...too good. Never felt anything like that before." My body began to twitch and tingle and wriggled a bit to accomodate the slight discomfort growing in my pants. "I'd do it a million times if I could. But it was a bit to soon though."

"Yeah, I'd say. So it was better than our first," she asked with curious yet innocent eyes. I didn't want to answer that. It was just way too much weighing down on me to answer that. I kind of knew what was going through her head when she asked it and no matter what answer I gave, it wasn't going to be too good. So instead, I simply stood up and stretched my limbs.

Our first time was one of the most uncomfortable experiences I ever had to deal with in my life. It was freshmen year in the middle of the school year. Me and Kairi had been going together for about ten months. We were sitting in this very room with the most of the same decorations and the same pink and white theme. We were playing a racing game I bought over. We were sitting cross-legged on the floor way too close to the tv screen. Kairi was slamming my car onto the sides and was zooming away to the finish line. Before she could even make it to the finish line, I threw my controller across the room and folded my arms in a huff.

Kairi giggled lightly. "Ahh, don't be a sore loser Sora."

"You're cheating."

She laughed again. "Ok ok. Well if I win then you have to be my slave."

"And if I win, you have to clean my entire house." She laughed before saying deal.

We started the game over again. My blue car was swirving and hitting every turn with perfection and Kairi's red and white car wasn't too far behind. We were basically neck and neck. It only took one screw up from either of us and the other would win. And that's exactly what happened. For some odd reason, my controller jammed and my car came to a screeching halt and started to go in reverse. Kairi only burst into laughter as she zoomed past me and across the finish line again.

"Oh yeah!! I win!! Enjoy being my slave."

"Whatever. What do you want me to do?"

She sat there for a minute before pointing to her neck. "Kiss me."

I shrugged. It wasn't as if I hadn't kissed her before. So I leaned over and gently placed my lips on her neck. Above me I heard her inhale shakily, something I never heard her do. I did it multiple times, trailing the kisses up and down until my right hand felt the need to fondle one of her breasts. She inhaled again and I heard her lightly whisper my name. I continued to pleasure her and from that one kiss, we ended up naked on her bed, me on top.

I was a nervous wreck; shaking and shivering and panting. I fumbled with putting the condom on as the head of my length met her entrance. "You ready," I asked looking at her. She simply reached up and kissed me. I exhaled heavily before thrusting too hard into her and she screamed in agonizing pain. "Oh my God. Kairi. I'm so sorry."

She bit her lip hard. "It's ok. It only stings a little bit."

"Oh ok," I said as I been to thrust in the most uncomfortable and awkward motion.

The awkwardness continued on for a few minutes. We both were panting frantically. My arms were shaking violently beside her head as I tried to keep my balance. As I continued to go in her, she suddenly screamed and I felt her clutch around me. I lost it and came inside the hollow tip of the condom. My eyes opened and seen Kairi with a somewhat sleepy look on her face with sweat trickling down her face as she panted softly. I rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling not knowing to truly feel. I was in a lost. I didn't feel that lovely feeling that all my friends talked about. I just felt so empty inside. I sighed as I rolled the condom off and got up to throw it in the trash. I creeped my way back over to her bed and laid down on my back to stare at the ceiling again. I felt Kairi cuddle up to me and kiss my below my ear. I only sighed as I just wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her smooth shoulder.

That was our first time. We had sex one more time after that day and it only got worse so we never did it again. I just couldn't deal with how uncomfortable it made me feel; like I wasn't supposed to be doing it at all. That was one of the main reasons we broke up really. I didn't feel complete or right at all, unlike her.

I heard Kairi huff a little. "Well at least you're happy Sora. That's all I can truly ask for."

"Thank you Kairi, really." I turned around and saw a soft smile beautifully painted on Kairi's face. I couldn't help but smile with her.

**_~-...-~_**

**That's the end of this chappie. I really didn't know how to end it so I just left it like that. This chappie, kind of like the others, provides a little bit of Sora's history so it kind of builds a back story. So I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye for now!!!  
~kags**


	5. Ice Sculptures

**_Miracle_**

**_Ice Sculptures_**

_Me and ice are best of friends, to a certain point. Since we all live on an island, filled with sunshine basically everyday, so it's quite rare that we get to see days when it's below 70 degrees. So my body isn't really used to the extreme temperature. The only time when it got even below 60 degrees was that day when I kissed Riku in his room. But there's something so pretty and almost magical about the snow and ice the could weather brings. The beautiful white snow sparkles beautifully and the ice is so different from its unfrozen cousin; it basically lures me in. Maybe this is the real reason Kairi and I liked the ice rink so much. It was so different from what we were used to at our home. That could also be the reason the Destiny Islands citizens decided to get one built right in the heart of these warm islands._

My father decided to be nice that night and gave me and all of my friends to the ice rink. Basically stuffed in the car with little breathing room was me, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie. Tidus had cancelled on us, saying that his mother wanted him to stay in the house that night and help cook or something like that. Roxas decided not to come either. He spent the night at Axel's. I was kind of glad neither of them came. With all the fluffy coats and parkas, gloves, and scarves, I don't think I would've been able to breathe if he had came.

I was sitting by the window with the window down giving me at least some type of air. Riku was sitting beside me in the middle seat while Selphie sat by other window. I leaning on the arm rest staring out of the window. The sky was always pretty around this time. The sun giving off an array of colors as it descended. As I was gazing at the sky, I felt a bare hand creep its way onto my jeans and crawled up to my crotch. I instantly tensed and I quickly turned to look at the snickering Riku. I pouted and he instantly started laughing at it; his eyes shimmering ever so lovely.

"You ready to bust your butt on the ice Sora?"

I pouted again without knowing it this time. "If I fall, you're falling too. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh really," he questioned as he inched his way closer to me. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm going to grab onto anything possible and drag you down with me."

He smirked and resumed his previous position. "Whatever you say Sora." He sighed and looked around the car before asking, "It's Friday right?"

"Yupo," Selphie answered beside him. "Why you ask?"

Riku huffed before answering. "We were supposed to have a game today. I just remembered. I hope we get to do a rematch or something because I really wanted to play that school."

"What school did you have to play today," Kairi asked as she turned around in her seat to face all of us in the back.

"Lunar High. They have a good soccer team, one of the best."

"Well if you guys have a rematch, how about we all come and watch then," Kairi stated. They rest of us nodded and replied with some type of answer of approval. Kairi turned her small body back around and squealed when she realized where we were. "Oh my god, we're here." My father chuckled as his shook his head, his short jet black hair swinging. "It's been so long. I can't wait to get out of this car."

"Who are you telling," I asked as I loosened up my scarf. "It feels like I've been burning up in this car." My friends laughed, chuckled, etc at my comment.

My father maneuvered the midnight blue car into an empty parking lot in front of the ice rink. Subconciously, I stuck my head out of the open window to stare at the building. It was a big circular building. Their logo, two people holding hands as they skated, stood above the glass doors next to the sign, 'Destiny Islands Ice Rink'. Plenty of teens about my age were walking in; most of them were obvious new couples.

When the car came to a complete stop, we all thanked my father and closed the door behind us. My father waited until we all made it into the building before driving back home. We all walked towards the cashier so we could get in. We each paid our ten dollars for admission and skates and made our way to the rink. We found seats on the outside of the rink to get our skates on.

I quickly unlaced my black shoes and kicked them off. I couldn't wait to get on the ice. It was always a lot of fun to just glide on the ice like nothing matters. I lifted my head up a little to look at the people skating. A lot of people were holding hands with soft grins. A few were racing each other around the rink. I smiled for an unknown reason. I just couldn't wait. So I brought my attention back to my skates. I slid on the black skates and laced them up nice and tight.

"Well mine are on. Hurry up you guys. You're so slow," I said with a smile. I looked over at Riku to see if he had his skates on. He didn't. He was still lacing his first skate onto his foot. I sighed with a slight pout. I really wanted to skate with him first before the girls got on the rink.

"We ah coming Sora," Selphie said. "Kairi has hers on. How about you skate with her?"

I bent down a little, my previous pout completely gone, and extended my hand to Kairi. "Ready to skate my princess," I asked playfully.

"Why yes I am, Sora. Take me to the ice."

We clasped hands as I guided her to the ice. Once we got there, I instantly felt the cold air attack my red parka. It seemed to come out of nowhere. I looked over at Kairi to see if she had felt it to. She obviously did. Her slim bare legs were shaking a little and I kind of felt sorry for telling her to wear that skirt. I tugged her hand slightly and we both began to skate hand in hand.

As we slid across the ice, our skates scraping at the frozen water below us, we didn't really say anything to each other. We were in a type of companionable silence, not needing to say anything at all. We were both in a magical nirvana as we skated and words would just ruin the moment.

I squeezed her hand gently as we began to turn in a circular motion. I felt her eyes on me as we turned and I couldn't help but turn to look at her. She opened her mouth and I knew my nirvana would soon be broken.

"Do you think you'll be happier with Riku than you were with me?"

I gulped. I didn't really like it when she asked me questions like this. "Why you ask that Kairi?"

"I was just wondering. It just... seems a bit unreal that you two are an actual couple now. I would've never guessed."

"Me neither." I skated almost expertly around the two boys who looked like they were about to fall. "I mean, he's my best friend. I never thought that my best friend was going to become my boyfriend."

We made it back around to where we started and my eyes looked over to where Selphie and Riku should be sitting. But they weren't there. I frantically looked around for silver hair or oddly shapen brown hair when I felt a body thrust itself upon my back. I let go of Kairi's hand and turned my head to notice Riku's grin plastered on his creamy features. I couldn't help the blush gently airbrush itself on my cheeks. He just looked so damn sexy today. His black leather jacket gave him a little of a bad boy edge to him that Riku could easily pull off. His soft grey scarf was wrapped around his neck loosely, dangling on top of his plain white v-neck shirt. All the seemingly plain colors made his eyes stand out better than ever before. I unknowingly licked my lips at him. If only we were alone....

"Are you going to skate or do I have to push you?"

I quickly got out of my Riku-induced daze and began to propel myself forward. As I skated, I realized Riku didn't let go of me. He just held me close to his body with his arms crossed in front of my pants zipper. We glided on the ice effortlessly, dodging reckless children and slow people. I could imagine us looking like ice-skaters, the both of us trying to pick up an equal speed to do an amazing lift or something.

I tilted my head back a little to look into his emerald eyes. "Hey Riku, do you think I could stay at your house tonight?"

"My parents are barely home as is so if it's cool with your dad then sure. You wouldn't have anything to wear though."

"I could find something of yours to wear."

Riku only chuckled. I guess he could imagine how I would look with his clothes on.

We continued to skate around at our speed until we made it close to Kairi and Selphie. Riku had let go of my waist when we neared them and I missed the warmth that he radiated.

"You guys didn't race yet," Kairi asked.

"No. Sora's too much of a baby to try and race me."

I pushed Riku and he quickly recovered from the push. "Oh yea, well how about right now?"

"If I win, I get to cut your hair."

"And if I win, I get to dye all that platinum hair of yours blue."

We stared at each other like we always did when we got like this. Sparks were flying between our gaze and I couldn't wait to just let Riku eat my icy dust. I heard Kairi laugh beside us along with Selphie. Kairi ordered us to stop--we made a sharp turn to stop ourselves, ice shaving scattering--as she raised up her right hand.

"On your mark..."

My legs began to twitch in anticipation.

"Get set...."

I crouched down slightly, getting ready to blast off.

"Go," she screamed as her arm dropped down.

Me and Riku shot out like bullets from a gun. My head instantly bowed against the incoming wind and my arms were swinging by my sides. My breath came in slightly sharp bursts as I continued to skate along the ice. I could feel my hair blowing just a little. My eyes happened to look up, and good thing I did, because I was rushing towards an old lady. i quickly got from behind her, but ended up hitting her arm by accident. I turned to give her my apologies and continued with the race.

I looked over at Riku now and he was skating so peacefully as if he had been born on this rink and truly belonged here. His eyes were fluttered closed, hiding his lovely green eyes. I watched as his legs gracefully crossed each other, picking up more and more speed, allowing his silver hair to sweep across his features. Riku was always the best skater out of the group and now that I was thinking about it, I wondered why I took him on his challenge.

I smiled before saying, "Hey Riku. Ready to give up that lovely hair of yours?"

He chuckled. "Not on your life."

We went around the bend of the rink, our steel blades slicing the ice mercilessly. Our bodies were now facing straight. I could now see Kairi and Selphie ahead of us. They weren't too far, but not very close either. Selphie was cheering ecstatically, smiling and clapping, clearly not rooting for either one of us, but just excited about the race. Kairi smiled at the both of us and clapped her hands as well.

My eyes shifted over to Riku's direction and noticed her was looking at me as well. He had a slight smirk on his face, the left corner of his soft lips curving up ever so gently.

I gave him a very toothy grin, mouthing, 'Good luck with your new look', before speeding with an unknown burst, leaving Riku in my icy dust. I skidded to a halt beside Kairi and watched as Riku stopped moving his legs to simply glide over to the rest of us. When he made it in front of me, I quickly reached up and ruffled his hair. My tried to propel my body upward a little so my lips could meet his ear.

"Can't wait for this to be _all_ gone." I felt his entire body stiffen at my comment, more as to how I said it than to what I said. I could only give him a smirk as I descended to look into his eyes. Riku now went down to meet me at eye level before capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. My hands went straight back to his hair as I kissed him back with as much fire. His partly gloved hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body, his soft scarf caressing my chin slightly. Our lips parted before attacking each other again. God, his lips were soft. If I could, I would kiss him forever. My eyes fluttered a bit due to the erotic high that our kisses were creating. We kissed one more time and disconnected reluctantly.

I looked over to Kairi and Selphie and gulped at their expressions. Selphie's mouth was agape in shock and surprise. Kairi just looked down at the clear frozed oasis below his stainless steel blades. I almost completely forgot they were even there. I diverted my gaze back to Riku with a sympathetic face, my features a bit down. I got my body away from his and went over to Kairi. My hand went under her chin and lifted it up gently. I could tell she wasn't feeling the best about witnessing the actions. "I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She gave a soft smile despite her apparent discomfort. I returned the gesture and went towards Selphie. Selphie only began to stutter because she didn't know where to truly begin, but soon a complete question came out of her mouth.

"You and Riku are together?" I simply nodded. "Wow, why didn't you guys tell me or the rest of the gang," she asked with a slight smile.

I kind of wasn't that from her, but I answered her anyway. "I don't know. We just got together a few days ago really."

Selphie chuckled. "Could have fooled me. You were basically tonguing him down Sora." A blush appeared on my cheeks due to her comment. She then leaned close to my ear, cupping her hand over my ear and her mouth. "Do you think that Kairi will be able to handle it though?"

"I'm sure she will," I whispered back. "I already told her about it so it should be fine. It'll just take her a little while longer to get used to the idea of us being together."

She nodded in agreement before backing away from my ear. She skated in front of us all and smiled. "How about we all take these skates in and get some hot chocolate from the cafe down the street?"

Kairi instantly smiled and my heart warmed up. I just wanted all of my friends to be happy with this decision of mine. I didn't want my new relationship with Riku to destroy me other friendships. There would be no point in being with Riku if I don't have any of my friends there with me. I skated slowly and hugged Kairi from behind, resting my chin on her soft red hair.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What do you think Kairi?"

She looked up at me with a gentle, genuine smile. "That sounds great Sora."

Her head titled back into its previous position. I put my chin back onto her head and looked at Riku. He was smirking at me--his shamrock green eyes shimmering as always--with his leather clad arms folded over the other. I smiled back at him. 'You looked great skating,' I mouthed to him. He glided over towards me and Kairi. His lips met my ear and his warm breath swept across my ear making my breath hitch.

"I'll do it for you anytime," he whispered before taking Selphie's hand and skating away.

"Let's go, shall we." Without even a word of conformation, we skated off the rink, following behind the others.

**~-...-~**

**That's it for this little chappie. This chappie was just a filler meaning there's nothing too special about this chappie if you ask me. Just to give you guys a heads up; this story will not be filled to the brim with fluff. It will be a temporary thing, only being at the beginning, because like a lot of my stories, I like a little conflict :) ;) So please review because I love to read what you guys have to say, but favoriting is just as nice. I shall be updating soon so look out for a new chappie. Bye for now!!!**


	6. Cafe Mocha

_**Miracle**_

_**Café Mocha**_

_There's something about chocolate that makes the body get this feeling. A feeling that makes you so warm inside and sometimes causes you to become so warm, your legs begin to tighten and your groin is pulsing with an undenying need for some type of release. Chocolate...sweet, brown, and delicious. Smooth and creamy in every way. The word in itself rolls off of your tongue in pure elegance. Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate..._

Stepping out into the warm night air, we began our little journey to the café. I know we all felt a little odd and hot due to the bulky jackets we wore, which we rarely ever needed here in Destiny Islands. I don't even know why we have a store that sells only winter clothes, but I guess some people like going to cold places.

As we walked, me and Riku were side by side and I could feel his eyes glued to my skin. Every inch was being surveyed by those aquamarine eyes and it only made me hotter while we walked. I turned my head to my left, facing Kairi, a blush painted on my face. I was definitely going to get a nice tall glass of water when we got to the café.

Selphie, who stood beside Kairi, noticed my blush and giggled softly. "Sora, you're too cute."

"Wha," I asked, not really paying attention to anything besides Riku's stares.

"I said you're too cute. How you get so excited about Riku just looking at you is hilarious."

Scratching the back of my head, I turned and looked at Riku, who was just giving me the most cynical smirk I've ever seen on his face. Remembering the bet he lost, I said:

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face when we get to your house. All of that silver hair is going to be ocean blue when I'm done with it."

The rest of us laughed, except for Riku. He raised his eyebrow slightly before mumbling, "Whatever," under his breath.

We continued walking, idle chatter popping up every now and again. Riku's gaze had gone on to look at other things, but I could feel him looking at me once in a while. A blush spread itself across my cheeks every time.

We eventually made it to Cafe Mocha after about a half hour of being ogled and harassed by Riku. I scanned the warm lit area and realized we wouldn't be getting anything soon. The entire inside and outside was filled to the brim with teenagers.

Riku told us to take a seat in the waiting area while he talked to the hostess. I took a seat on the right of Kairi while Selphie sat on her left. I left enough space between me and the person beside me so that Riku could sit beside me. After about a minute or two, Riku took the seat I made for him and sighed.

"We're going to be waiting for a while. She said to give it about fifteen minutes and then she can seat us."

"Well at least we get to sit and chat for a while."

As they began to talk about any and everything, I continued to look around the cafe. Cafe Mocha was a very calm and chill place. Soft lighting adorned the entire place, creating a very calm atmosphere, typical of a cafe. There were tables and chairs neatly spaced about in the cafe. The chairs were made of wood in an intricate design. The seating of the chair were a soft fabric with green and white stripes, with silver and red metallic stitching to give it shine and sparkle. The tables were wooden as well, but the surface was a frosted glass with some kind of abstract design on it. Pictures of still life and music instruments, captured at different angles, decorated the entire place.

At the very end of the cafe were glass French doors that opened out into the outdoor patio area. The patio area had a beautiful view of the ocean. To the left of the cafe was a small stage for the live performances they had every Friday and Saturday. Axel always came and played a little music, saying Roxas was his inspiration. To the right of Cafe Mocha was a sitting area that looked like a bar. There was a huge window in front of it to allow the people sitting there to not just look at a blank wall.

Close to the French doors, I noticed Nevarius sitting with his gang, messing with a kid named Jacob. Nevarius was known as the bully of Destiny High, even at the beginning of his freshmen year. He always had a problem with people and usually messed with the person that had the most problems or had the darkest most embarrassing secrets. I used to be friends with Nevarius in middle school before he became the way he is now.

"Sora!"

"Huh," I asked as I was snapped out of my inner thoughts. I looked around and realized Kairi and and Selphie were long gone and Riku stood in front of me with his hand stretched out to me.

He chuckled in his characteristic way before saying, "Let's go. They got us a table."

I put my hand into his, not paying attention to the stares we received or the comments being whispered, and we walked hand in hand to our table. His hand was strong and warm, causing me to shudder slightly. We walked towards our table, which was closest to the stage with a very lonely black microphone standing in front of a dingy wooden stool.

Our table was a circular one, just like most of the tables, and Kairi and Selphie knew that I would want to sit beside Riku, leaving two seats empty side by side. I took the seat across from Selphie, while Riku took the seat across from Kairi. A lady in with long black hair pulled into a side ponytail and a bright smile with small dimples, came to our table with menus.

"Hi, I'm Christy and I'll be your waitress for the day. Our cup of the day is a Sara's Iced Coffee. It's a lightly sweetened iced coffee with a hint of vanilla and it comes with your choice of any kind of pastry."

"Ooo," Selphie said. "I'll try that one."

Christy scribbled on her little notepad and then turned towards me. "And what will you have?"

"I'll have hot chocolate with whipped cream. Oh and a cup of cold water please," I said as I remembered how hot I got when Riku scanned over my body. I looked over to him and realized he was staring at me with that aquamarine gaze, his eyes lingering over every curve, even over ones I didn't know I had. I blushed and I knew my cheeks were a deep crimson. Riku smirked and leaned in close to my ear.

"You're blushing," he said huskily, his warm breath wisping around my the shell of my ear. I shuddered in my chair and gulped hard.

"Please stop," I whispered with shaky breath. He smirked with his cotton candy lips and ordered his coffee as if he hadn't just harassed me. I sighed and began to scan the area again and my eyes landed on Nevarius. He was still messing with Jacob, yelling and hollering about how he ordered a 'girly drink'. Jacob simply sat there and gave an uncertain laugh.

I was starting to get irritated. I hated when he always did that to people, breaking them down bit by bit. It was even heard that a student killed himself because of Nevarius. Fed up with how he was treating Jacob, I stood up and marched towards him. When I made it to their table, I stood behind Jacob and faced Nevarius.

"Leave him alone Nevarius."

He looked from one of his gang members and then to the other, before bursting into laughter.

"And what are you going to do about it," he asked with his thick English accent. "I think you know better Sora, so sit down with your boyfriend."

I gulped slightly, not knowing that he had found out so soon. Maybe he was in the library when I had confessed to Riku about how I felt. But that didn't matter now. I balled up my fists and grinded my teeth together.

"Leave him alone."

Nevarius coolly got out of his chair, tossing his dark brown hair out of his face. He stood in front of me with a cynical grin.

"Oh ah, and what if I don't?" Right after he said that, he picked up Jacob's drink and poured it onto his head, staring at me the entire time. Jacob screamed loudly as the hot liquid began to burn his skin. I immediately smacked the drink out of Nevarius's hand and punched him in his face. I was ready to punch him again but I felt someone grab by raised fist. I turned around and noticed it was Riku who grabbed me.

"Let me go Riku."

He didn't say anything, just pulled me back into his arms and walked away with me. I turned around just slightly to see Nevarius being escorted out of Cafe Mocha and Jacob being given paper towels to clean himself. Before Nevarius left the building, he looked me into my eyes, malice etched deep inside his light brown eyes.

"I'm gonna get you Sora. I'm going to get you when it hurts the most, oh ah."

The venom that was spat out of him mouth made my body shiver slightly as Riku sat me down in my seat. Kairi looked at me and after finishing her gulp of hot chocolate, questioned, "Sora, what was that all about?"

"I hate it when he does that. It drives me crazy," I said as I grabbed my hot chocolate and drank it quickly, feeling its heat slide down and burn my throat slightly. "He had no reason to mess with him like that."

I felt Riku's hand rest itself on my shoulder and it inclined me to look at him.

"Calm down ok. Next time you want to go fight somebody, don't do it here. They might kick us out for good."

I chuckled lightly and sipped my drink slowly this time as my anger began to subside.

After drinking and talking for what seemed like hours, I began to feel a little funny. It was some odd feeling that I really couldn't describe. I was hot and a little flustered and every touch I got from any one tingled and drove me crazy. I looked around our table with hazy eyes and seen everyone laughing, chattering, talking. I gulped quietly and reached for my cup of water. I drank the whole cup in less than a minute, but the cold water didn't help to cool me down. I really didn't know what was coming over me. I was just so hot.

I guess Riku noticed my hot and hazy stare because his hand snaked its way to my crouch and cupped it roughly underneath of the table, causing me to whimper. He leaned over to my ear again and whispered, "You're so fucking sexy Sora." I don't know where the comment came from or why he even said it, but I couldn't help the way it made me feel as I felt my member harden against my pants. "Let's take a trip to the bathroom," he added before standing up and saying he had to use the bathroom.

My eyes followed his every movement and I stood up abruptly and excused myself as well. I made my way to the bathroom and the very moment I walked through the door, Riku dragged me into an empty stall and locked the door shut.

"Riku..." His lips latched onto mine hungrily and his hands began to roam and grope every inch of my body. I moaned into his lips and threw my arms around his neck, bringing his lips just a little bit closer. Our tongues danced around each other as if they were doing the tango. Gosh, his lips were just amazing.

He quickly turned me around and pressed my body against the side of the stall and sandwiched me between it. His strong hands laced themselves with mine and I again felt his breath on my neck and ears. Suddenly, I felt him rock his hips into butt forcefully and I immediately let out a moan of pleasure.

"God Sora, what is it about you?"

He thrusted his hips again.

"Riku...we can't. Not here," I said in between pants.

"Why Sora? Can't you feel me?" He thrusted again. "Can't you feel how much I want you?" Another thrust. "You've been getting me like this lately and I can't take not being able to fuck you," he said rashly, his voice rough and husky.

"But...we still can't."

It took me a lot to deny him. I wanted him so bad; there was no denying that. But I couldn't let myself get that far. I couldn't let my out of control hormones take over like they did last time. We were still very brand new to being a couple. But I guess Riku simply didn't care about that because his hand unlaced itself and went to dig inside my pants, cupping my erection with a firm grip.

"Hard for me huh?" I could tell by the way he spoke that he was smirking. "And you're leaking." He pulled his hand out of my pants and sucked on his wet fingers, popping each finger out of his mouth seductively. My entire body began to tingle until all of the tingling just went straight to my hardness. My breathing became a little labored, only coming out in pants, and sweat slid its way down my face, tickling the thin hairs on my face.

I gulped hard and restrained myself the best way I could. Even though I was dying to feel his body against mine, I just couldn't let it get that far. I had to stop it before it got any further out of hand.

I turned my body away from the wall and faced Riku. I was still panting. Riku looked at me, lust swimming in his eyes. He trapped me, putting his arms up on either side of me and leaning in close. "I want you so bad."

"I...I know, but we have to stop. It's still too soon." Riku sighed in defeat and lowered his head. I reached my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair gently. I leaned in, sniffling lightly, and noticed his unique musky island scent. "Maybe later. Like _really_ later."

I felt Riku's body jump as he chuckled. "It's ok. I can wait for you. It's just something about you. Why haven't I ever felt this before with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But..." I looked around the surprisingly clean bathroom. "It would be nice to not have this conversation in a bathroom," I said with a soft chuckle. Riku responded with a hearty laugh of his own and lifted his head.

"C'mon. Let's go."

Without thinking twice, I grasped his hand as he led me out the stall, noticing someone walking into the bathroom and another guy walking out of a stall. He gave me a weird look. I wonder if he heard everything we were doing in there. More than likely he did.

We made it back to the table and sat back down. Kairi and Selphie didn't question why we left or what we did while we were gone, which was a relief because I really didn't want to explain it to them. But I realized that they gave each other sideways glances as if they knew exactly what we did play by play.

…**...**

Riku walked into his bedroom, drying his hair off with a dark green towel. His shirt was off, showing off a well toned physique. I turned around in his bed to get a better look at him and then he snatched the towel off of his head, revealing a head full of blue hair. Trying to hold in my laughter, I clasped my hand over my mouth, but I just burst into laughter anyway. Riku grumbled and rolled his eyes, obviously not enjoying his new look.

Clutching my stomach, I said, "Riku...Riku, it's not that bad. Really." He only mumbled something under his breath again which made me laugh even harder.

Riku crawled into bed after turning the light off and turned his back towards me. I leaned over his body and fiddled with his now cerulean locks. "Ah come on Riku. At least you still have your hair. If you would've won, I would've had to cut off all my hair."

"Oh don't go to sleep because you might wake up bald."

I laughed at the useless threat and laid down, sighing as my entire body hit the comfortable sheets. I wiggled around to bit to get a little more comfortable. "Good night Riku."

Without a word, he turned around and pulled me close to him, our foreheads touching. "Good night," he said with a simple kiss. I could see his blue hair glisten slightly in the moonlight coming from the open window.

_**~...~**_

**Hey there you guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update this as soon as I thought. I really didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go and writer's block had definitely kicked in. This chapter may seem a little all over the place, but I my mind was going a mile a second so I just wrote what I thought. I'll try and update sooner next time because by the time I've put this up, I'd already be starting the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took forever for it to get here . Bye for now!**


	7. Unknown Sickness

_**Miracle**_

_**Unknown Sickness**_

_Being sick is the worst physical feeling anybody can experience. You're drowsy, lazy, out of it, nauseous. You easily try to get rid of the sickness by taking some kind of medication. Take a Tylenol and voila! The sickness has disappeared completely. But what happens when you don't even know the cause of a sickness and so you don't know how to treat it. Your entire body is wracked with nausea, headaches, drowsiness and you can't explain where it came from. Experiencing an unknown sickness is unbearable. Where did it come from? How do you cope with it? How do you get rid of it?_

_One month later…_

My eyes fluttered open to the darkness that was encased in our room. I looked around the room and noticed that the window was slightly opened, letting in a cool island breeze. The breeze swept across my skin. Suddenly, I noticed that I was lying in a pool of sweat. The sheets around me were completely damp and as I raised my body slightly; I could feel the sweat from my hair and scalp slowly gliding down my forehead. I was confused. I was cold, almost freezing, and I was sweating so much as if I had been running a marathon. I tried to push myself up and off the bed to get some paper towels, but at the sudden inclination, I became light-headed and collapsed instantly.

I started to breathe heavily and as my hot breath escaped my lips, I could feel my mouth beginning to water. Saliva commenced to create a pool within my mouth. I swallowed it all down, relieved to have my mouth empty. But within only a few seconds, my mouth was watering again. I closed my eyes. What was going on with me? Why was I feeling this way? I didn't eat anything weird so it couldn't be food poisoning. And it hadn't been any extreme weather going on so I couldn't be sick with a fever. So what was wrong with me?

I didn't have long to think because I could soon feel an unwelcome familiar feeling in my stomach. An unsettling sensation disturbed my stomach and I could hear my stomach churning and gurgling in discomfort. Now my watery mouth was making sense.

With all of the strength I could muster, I pushed myself up and off of the bed, wobbling like a drunkard due to my light-headedness. I stumbled to the door and turned the cool door knob, allowing the door to swing open. I dragged my body along as I walked through the doorway and turned to the right towards the dim light in the bathroom. My mother always left the light on in the bathroom so we wouldn't stumble about the hallway whenever we had to go use the bathroom.

My eyes closed as I continued to stagger to the bathroom. The path to the bathroom was already etched into my memory so closing my eyes didn't affect me. After a few seconds of scuffing my feet along the floor, I opened my eyes and realized I was right at the bathroom. I turned left into the bathroom. Once my eyes met the white porcelain, my body lurched forward, prepping itself for what was yet to come. I hurried over as fast as I could to the toilet, making it just in time before my body lurched again and everything I had eaten that night went spilling into the toilet bowl. Afterwards, I gripped the sides of the toilet, panting heavily. The acid in my mouth and throat burnt horribly and as I continued to pant, I could smell the awful stench of it. I lingered at the toilet for some time, repositioning myself on the floor into a more comfortable position. I breathed in, throwing my head back some to get in some fresh air. I went to breathe out but all that came up was vomit, so my head dove back into the toilet bowl. My stomach caved in and my body jumped as the remainder of my stomach contents left my body.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. It raised my damp grey shirt up, exposing my sweaty tan skin, only to rub the small of my back with small gentle circles. I instantly knew who it was when I felt the skin touch mines. I didn't acknowledge him though because I was still recovering from having emptied out my entire stomach.

"You ok?"

A stupid question. It's one of those automatic questions that people feel the need to ask. But I appreciated his concern. I didn't answer though. I closed my gaping mouth and gathered all of the contents together into one spit ball before spitting into the toilet. I could feel the little bit of spit that hadn't left my mouth dangling on my bottom lip. I didn't bother to shake it off because I already felt like a mess.

After a minute or so of panting, my breathing had become a lot better. I took my head out of the toilet bowl and sat down, leaning up against the cabinet of the sink. I let my head lean back as I stared at the ceiling.

What was going on with me?

Wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, I closed my eyes with a soft sigh. I felt Roxas sit beside me and nudge me with his arm. Hazily, I opened my eyes to look in his direction.

"You know you're not going to school tomorrow."

I didn't respond right away. I also know what that meant. He was going to stay home to watch over me. Anytime I got sick, he would be right there, missing out on everything just to make sure I was well. I really appreciated his protective side. It was always comforting.

I smiled gently before replying. "I think I'll be fine. I can go…"

"No you're not. It's not like you to just get sick like that. I'm a little worried." He stood up before reaching his hand out to me. "Come on back to bed. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

I grabbed his hand and with his help, I was on my feet. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You left the bed soaked and I got this weird feeling you'll be writhing all over the place and kicking the hell out of me so I think the floor is my best bet."

I chuckled before following my older twin out of the bathroom and into our room. I lay down on the bed and before I could grab the covers, Roxas took them and tucked me in into a warm and snug cocoon. He took his pillow from his side of the bed and tossed in down on the floor beside me.

After he took his spot on the floor, I completely zoned out. All I remembered from then on was the cool breeze chilling my sweaty face, the contrasting heat I felt from the covers, and an odd sensation in my pelvic area.

_**x…x**_

"Soraaaa…. Hey little brown spikes. Wake up, I got some tasty munchies for ya."

My lids opened slightly to the sound, only to scrunch back closed when the light hit them. I wanted to look at the face that spoke to me, but the light was beginning to give me an intense headache.

"Come on. I saw those little blues. Open them up a little bit more."

Another voice. Roxas's voice.

"Maybe if you didn't have a flash light shining in his face he would be able to open his eyes."

"I was only checking to see…"

"Anything you're about to say is going to be stupid so do us both a favor and shut up."

I heard a click. Guessing it was the click of the flash light, I opened my eyes again slowly. Thankfully the light was gone, my eyes were opened fully, but I only saw everything in a big blur. Red hair. Axel. There was only one person in the world that had red hair like that. Why didn't I recognize his voice earlier though? Hmm, must be the fever getting to me.

After blinking a few times, my vision cleared. Axel and Roxas were sitting on my right. Axel had his arm gently grasping Roxas's waist. I could hear the soft rustle of skin against fabric when he rubbed it. Roxas didn't mind it or maybe he was just so used to Axel doing things like that where he stopped caring. Whichever one it was, Roxas nonchalantly snuggled into Axel as he reached to grab the bowl of miso soup.

"Sit up some."

I sluggishly rearranged the pillows so I would be able to sit up comfortably. Once I was sitting up, I let out a long exaggerated yawn that Axel chuckled at quietly. Without thinking, I gave him a sideways glare which made him laugh a little more.

"You guys glares are so adorable. Can't even get mad at em."

I instantly gave him the bird causing more laughter from the red head.

"It's still cute."

I sighed with a soft smile as I looked over at Roxas who was stirring the miso soup. As he stirred, I noticed he had a bothered look on his face. Or was it concern? I looked at his face more closely, trying to figure it out. What was it about his face that seemed off?

"Rox…"

"Hmm," he replied, still stirring.

"What's wrong?"

He lifted his head and stared directly into my eyes. Within seconds, I knew it was something bothering him. What, I didn't know yet. I knew he would just tell me later. I dropped the situation and opened my mouth wide, welcoming the warm spoonful of soup.

_**x…x**_

Hours of lying in bed and being spoon fed passed. Axel had gone home, saying he had some things to do. Mom and Otosan were home; I could hear them chatting lively about their day. Roxas was sitting beside me with the same distressed expression. His hands were clasped together and lying in between his crossed legs. His head down. I was still wrapped in the layer of cotton blankets so I couldn't move around much to look at him the way I wanted. I was about to ask him to tell me what's up when he spoke.

"Me and Axel…we…we fucked."

My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung slightly. That could definitely explain the way Axel caressed him earlier.

"How did it even happen? When?"

"While you were sleeping. A little while before we woke you up to eat." He paused. Scratched his head. "I don't even know how we even got there. One minute we were downstairs joking around and the next he was on top of me."

I suppressed my amusement about him being a bottom and asked him a question.

"Did you like it?"

Silence. I turned my body a little more to look at him better. He looked conflicted, as if he really enjoyed it, but wishes he hadn't. He never responded to my question, so I decided to ask another.

"So what does this mean for you and Namine?"

"God…. You know I love Namine. I'm never going to leave her for anything. But Axel… I don't know how to explain it Sora. It's confusing. Even for me. And then Namine's still not sure if she's pregnant or not..."

A lone tear slid down his cheek. Roxas was definitely not the crier between the two of us. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and let his head nuzzle the crook of my neck. No more tears came after the first one. All he did was sniff periodically and reposition his head. I rubbed his back gently, just as he had done mine earlier when I was sick. While his head was still resting on my shoulder, I heard him mutter.

"Thank god the bastard wore a condom."

I giggled at his remark. "Why you say that?"

"Because Axel is a notorious fuck machine. Anything with a hole, he's guaranteed to have sex with." Another moment of silence passed before he changed the subject. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really. I feel nauseous and I have a headache."

"Well I'll be here until you get better."

Right after he spoke, his phone began to ring. It was Namine's ringtone, so he instantly got off the bed and grabbed his phone from off the floor. He walked out the door, not before looking back at me with that look again. I just gave him a reassuring smile before burying myself back into the covers. My hand instinctively went to my stomach, rubbing it gently, trying to coax it to not act up again.

**~…~**

**Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry that it took me a thousand years to update. With graduating and college coming up, there was a lot on my plate. Also, I'm really not a fan of this chappie. I think I could've done a lot better than this, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please me some reviews so I can know what you guys think. NO FLAMES POR FAVOR! Bye for now!**


	8. Blue and Green

_**Miracle**_

_**Blue and Green**_

_Blue and green. Two colors that are almost exactly the same. As you look at a rainbow, they almost seem to blend right into one another. For me, blue and green are blended. They are inseparable. Once they have combined, there is no way of taking them apart. _

Another day in the house. I was still sick, almost following the same routine as I did the night before instead this time I was a lot drowsier. Roxas wanted me to stay in bed all day, but by noon, I really needed to move around. I ended up outside near the shore. The cool clear water washed over my feet before receding back. The sand was moist and warm. The two different temperatures were soothing and eased my slight headache.

I squatted closer to the water and let my fingers touch the surface of the water. I looked out beyond me. Endless blue. I wanted to dive in so badly, just to let the cool liquid encase me. Just to let me forget about everything for just a moment. But I knew I couldn't. I already felt like I was going to fall asleep right there, so using an extra energy just to swim could've made me a dead man.

Releasing a heavy sigh, I trudged back into the house and into the kitchen when suddenly I was attacked by an awful smell.

"My god Roxas, what are you making me this time? Death soup?"

Roxas lifted his head from the boiling pot of who knows what and turned to look at me. "It's just miso soup again. What's your problem?"

"It smells bad."

"Smells fine to me."

"I don't want it," I replied as I made my way to the couch and flopped down on it lazily.

"So what do you want?" I could hear it in his voice that he was irritated, but he tried to suppress it for my sake.

"I don't know. Just not that again."

"Well we can order out if you want. How about pizza?"

"I guess. But get only pepperoni. I'm not in the mood for anything extra."

Seconds later, I heard my stomach churn. I instantly held my stomach, preparing for the worst. I don't know what got it so upset. Was it the smell? Was it the fact that I was starving? No clue. I moaned. I could feel the right side of the couch sink in as Roxas sat down. I closed my eyes to the subtle pain in my lower abdomen before rolling my head onto Roxas's shoulder. I felt his arm pull me in a little closer and his other hand felt my forehead.

"You're not hot."

He mumbled something to himself and rubbed my bare arm before picking up the phone beside him and ordering pizza. Meanwhile, I kept my eyes closed and slowly breathed in and out. With every breath, I tried to let my mind and body relax, hoping to get rid of the pain. My hand cradled my stomach gently and rubbed my cotton covered stomach in small circles.

After my meditation, my stomach calmed itself down. I hadn't noticed that during that time, Roxas was no longer sitting on the couch, but sitting in the dining room eating pizza. The smell of it was so enticing and my stomach growled for it. I pushed myself up and off the couch and into the brightly lit dining room. I took my place to the left of Roxas. I reached into the open cardboard box and snatched two slices of the warm pizza.

In between bites, I asked, "What time is it?"

"About four something. Kairi texted you earlier and said that she and Riku were stopping by to check up on you." He gulped down some of his Pepsi. "You might want to wash too. Riku's coming from soccer practice and I don't think my nose can take sweat, throw up, pizza, and morning breath all at once."

Just as he about to take another bite of his pizza, I pushed his hands, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He panicked for a second; he shivered and closed his eyes tight. I began to laugh hysterically as his face brightened crimson and he started coughing. The pizza fell out of his mouth and onto his plate. Quickly, he grabbed his Pepsi and drunk the rest of it with a sigh.

"You better be lucky you're sick," he said with a glare.

I gave him a pizza-filled grin before stuffing the rest of my pizza into my mouth. I smacked my hands together, getting rid of the little bits of pizza crust, and headed upstairs. I strolled into my room, grabbed my towel from off the dresser, and backtracked out into the bathroom. Layers and layers of slightly damp fabric came off of my skin. It felt good to just be naked for a change. The open window was letting in a nice breeze and it gave me a small chill.

After grabbing my red washcloth from off the towel rack, I turned on the water. Considering how warm I felt, despite what Roxas said, I decided to take a cold shower. Once the water was right, I stepped in, sliding the curtain closed behind me. A quick jolt shot through me as I submerged into the almost icy liquid. I let my body get adjusted to the water and soon I fell into a trance.

Nakedness.

Water bounding. Massaging.

The sound of the water flow.

Woosh. Shh. Woosh. Shh.

My head fell, my chin touching the middle of my collarbone. The water was now hitting the back of my neck and I moaned softly at how soothing it was. If only I could stay in the shower forever…

"Get out of there silly!"

I jumped suddenly at the voice and without covering up, turned to see who it was. I was greeted by a chipper red head who seemed to be unfazed by my nakedness.

"Come on, you've been in here forever. We're all waiting for ya."

She left as fast as she had appeared. Hmm, I hadn't noticed that I was in the shower that long. It felt like only a few minutes had gone by. I was really starting to lose track of time.

I lathered up my washcloth and washed my entire body, paying close attention to my face, just in case there were any remnants of throw up or pizza left. Once I finished washing, I stood under the shower head and let all the water wash the soap suds away. Turning off the water, I shook my body fiercely, similar to how a dog would do it, and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and began to dry myself off, starting at my head.

I wonder how Riku looks right now. Is he slightly sweaty? His hair damp? Is he still breathing a little hard? Is his face a little flushed? Did he decide to take his shirt off so the breeze would cool him off? Did he have a new scar? A bump? A bruise? Sigh, endless possibilities. Sometimes, it shocks me how I could think of Riku like that. He was my best friend, in the most strictly platonic way possible. And now… here we are. Best friends with benefits. Friends turned lovers…

A smile crept onto my face as my thoughts raced, more than half of my body dry by now. I decided to neglect my legs and feet. I took my toothbrush from the cup, slid the thick white minty paste on the colorful bristles, and began to clean my teeth. I always brushed my teeth quickly, so I was done in no time. I rinsed my mouth out a few times. Afterwards, I wrapped the towel snuggly around my waist, picked up my discarded clothes, and exited the bathroom.

As I walked to my room, a huge yawn rushed out of my mouth. I rubbed my now watery eyes with the back of my hand before letting out a smaller yawn than before. It wasn't even late and I was yawning like it was midnight. This sickness was really getting to me.

I made it to my room; put a scant amount of lotion on, a few swipes of deodorant. I searched through my dresser and decided to wear some grey shorts with a white and blue graphic shirt. I closed my eyes for a few moments, trying to get rid of my exhaustion for just a little while. Opening them, I walked out of my room and downstairs.

I walked towards the kitchen and suddenly, a head of silver hair turned towards me. Greens met blues instantly and my heart skipped a beat at the intense yet carefree gaze. I gulped; my mouth becoming dry all of a sudden. I masked my reaction and smiled warmly as I walked into the dining room and took a seat in between Riku and Roxas. Kairi sat to Roxas's left.

She leaned over, propping her elbows onto the glossy wooden table. "What's been going on Sora? You feeling any better?"

I could hear her concern clearly. I loved how much she always cared. It felt good to know despite our history, we could still be the best of friends.

I smiled, weaker than my usual smile however. "Not too great. Threw up again this morning and I've been feeling sick and tired all day."

"It's probably because you need to go outside some more. Get a little fresh air."

Riku leaned over and grabbed the last slice of pepperoni from the second box of pizza. "Maybe if Roxas didn't have you trapped in here like some type of slave, you would be able to breathe a little bit."

"Hey, I know what's good for him. It was probably you that got him sick. All that damn soccer sweat."

Kairi giggled at the two and all I could do was blush lightly and chuckle. Riku shrugged. He stood up from the chair and began to take of his soccer shirt. I couldn't help my eyes from diverting over to his lean frame. The smooth glistening pale skin. The slight definition of his muscles. Riku… why do you have to look so good?

When his shirt was off of his body, he threw the shirt at my face. I snatched the sweaty shirt and flung it back at him, standing up in the process.

"What was that all about?"

"I was just seeing if my sweat was really the reason why you were sick. Do you feel any worse?"

"No, but you will in a second," I replied with a smirk.

I pounced on him after that, which caught him off guard resulting in us both landing on the floor. I punched the right side of his ribs causing him to grunt. I raised my hand to hit him again but he somehow flipped me over. I was pinned underneath of him—his hands clutching my wrists tightly, the majority of his weight keeping me to the ground. I struggled as best I could. I wriggled and writhed all over the place, but it only made Riku laugh.

"You know you're not stronger than me so give up."

Reluctantly, I did. I was getting exhausted and my head was beginning to hurt again. A subconscious pout appeared on my face. "Whatever. It's only because I'm sick. Any other time I would've beat you."

He gave me a soft smirk. He got up from off of me and extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and let Riku pull me up from the floor. Once I sat back down, I folded my arms on the table and rested my head.

"You ok," Roxas asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Do you wanna lay down?"

I nodded my head. I don't know why wrestling around for no more than five minutes got my head spinning and my stomach flipping. Why did I even bother trying to wrestle with him knowing I wasn't feeling too good?

Suddenly I felt my body lift in the air and I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in Riku's arms. I instantly snuggled closer to his warm body and closed my eyes and I exhaled slowly. My head moved closer to his chest as he began to walk out of the dining room. I could hear his heartbeat. It was steady and melodic. I couldn't help but sigh softly and fall into a slight trance.

Ba dump.

Ba dump.

Ba dump.

It was so slow and smooth, so enchanting. Never had I thought a heartbeat could make me feel so calm. It was almost as if his body was influencing mine. My body instantly relaxed—my stomach calmed down, my head stopped pounding. I felt completely at ease. If only I could listen to his heartbeat forever, then I wouldn't have to deal with this pain.

The soft beats were taken away from me. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked around, searching for Riku, and noticed that he was on my left side, not lying on the bed. The bed creaked a little noisily as he climbed on it. I turned to face him and I couldn't resist the smile creeping onto my face. I loved the way his eyes glistened no matter how much sunlight was out. It was so beautiful.

Riku wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me close to him. "How you feeling?"

Without mentioning his heartbeat, I replied, "A lot better. Thanks for bringing me upstairs. I guess me moving around so much made me feel worse."

He smirked. "I'm sorry. Where was it hurting the most?"

"My stomach."

He extended his hand out, lifted up my shirt, and rubbed my stomach. The cool dampness of his hand made me shiver a bit and a shaky breath escaped my lips. I looked up at him, my mouth opened slightly. He wasn't looking back at me though. All he did was look at my stomach, trailing his fingers over my soft skin.

I inhaled and looked back down at my stomach. At first he rubbed my stomach. Then he began to make circles around my belly button before he trailed his index finger up and down my stomach. I smiled happily.

"I wish you could just stay here with me."

"You know I can. How many times have I been here," he asked as he continued to look down and make invisible drawings on my stomach.

"Not just for one or two days. I mean like forever. I feel ten times better when you're here with me."

"Well you know I can't be here that long. And besides, I don't wanna intrude on you and Roxas. I know he helps more than I do."

"He helps but not as much as you. My sickness just seems to go away when I'm near you."

He smiled. He stopped rubbing my stomach and looked up at me. His hand reached towards my face and began to tingle at anticipation of him touching my face. Instead, his hand dove into my spiky hair, gently tangling his fingers in it. My eyes fluttered closed and I relished in his fingers massaging my scalp.

As he continued to work his find through my hair, I suddenly felt his lips on mine. Oh my God, the rush I got from feeling them pressed onto mine. So softly. So delicately. Almost as if he was afraid that if he kissed any harder, he would break them. Using the hand that was in my hair, he pulled my head closer to his, deepening the kiss by just a little.

My hands snaked their way up to his waist, feeling his moist bare skin. I gripped lightly, my nubby nails barely digging into his skin. I turned my head just enough so I could kiss him better. My tongue poked at his lips and he opened them with ease. Our tongues wrapped around each other as they darted into the other's mouth.

I felt a subtle knot begin to form in my lower abdomen. I couldn't decipher whether it was a pleasant knot or a stomach ache knot because the intensity of it was so low. I ignored it.

I threw my leg up on top of his, pulling us closer together. I could feel my body beginning to get hot. I wanted him so bad. I couldn't resist it. As much as I wanted to stop myself from going too far, I just wanted to feel him inside me as I pull his hair and scream in ecstasy.

Just as I was getting more into the kisses, Riku pulled away, smirking. "Calm down. Trust me, I'm not going to fuck a sick kid."

I pouted. If only I wasn't sick…

"Sora! Can you come down here for me please?"

My mother's voice. I hadn't noticed that she came home at all. Reluctantly, I scrambled my way out of bed, holding my stomach at the growing knot I had felt earlier, and went downstairs. My mother was sitting in the dining room by herself. Roxas and Kairi were in the living room watching TV. Otosan wasn't home. I'm guessing he stayed out to drink with his business buddies.

I sat down beside her and waited for her to speak.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really. Still have a headache. My stomach still hurts. I threw up this morning."

She shook her head at my response. "Well if you don't get better by the end of this week, I'm going to have to take you to the doctor. I don't like to see you so sick like this. It's not normal for you to be like that," she said, her voice laced with concern.

I replied with an 'ok'. She smiled and kissed my forehead, signaling that the conversation was over. I stood up and walked into the living room, noticing Riku was now sitting on the furthermost right side of the couch with Kairi and Roxas to his left. He turned around, looking at me with his mystical aqua green eyes. My blues responded with a slight squint as I smiled.

"Come Sora. The new episode of Kingdom Hearts is about to come on."

Noticing there was no space on the couch for me to sit, I sat in between his legs. And as I watched the show filled with keyblades and Heartless, I felt his gentle fingers massaging my head again.


End file.
